


Collapse

by suckjin



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (kind of), -I don't know if it's really angst-y or what, Alternate Universe - I Need U, Alternate Universe - Run (Music Video), Angst, Bottom Jin, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Crises, Gay Sex, Gay problems, Ghouls, Hybrid Jin, I don't know I'll add more in the future, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Top Namjoon, Vampires, Werewolves, Writer Suga, bottom!Jin, bts - Freeform, i need u au, namjin - Freeform, run au, top!namjoon, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjin/pseuds/suckjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi just wanted to write something about his two gay pack mates –Namjoon and Seokjin– but it doesn’t help when humans try to constantly haunt them down, think that his hybrid friend is a sex slave and his boyfriend trying to fuck him.<br/><i> This is my first BTS story, I apologize for it being shitty.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Hello ≧◉◡◉≦**  
>  It's me again and I'm sorry if this all seems awkward and all. (╥︣﹏᷅╥) I'm new to writing something about BTS and I'm sorry if I use the terms 'man' or 'mate' even though it's not accurate and awkward. I'm awkward to all of things. And also, this is **FICTION** none of these were true and they don't live in Korean or something, I just made it all up so to sum it up, this story is a joke. (◑_◑) 
> 
> I didn't use any Korean Terms (??) like the Hyung or Oppa or something because I'm not comfortable with it and I'm still not familiar with it. Soooorrry. (╥﹏╥) Anyway, please enjoy this shitty story. Sorry if I overuse the word 'what the fuck'. And yeah. Bye bye. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Damn–“Namjoon slurred. He thinks he stepped on something then hissed when he heard a loud crash on the floor. “Why are we not living up to human-expectation? And, what the fuck-“

“Fuck,  _they_ are going to kill me.”Jimin muttered to himself, eyes glaring back to the older man. “Why did you even decide to go to the club alone? They are going to kill me, I’m not ready, especially Yoongi, yeah, Yoongi.” He hissed.

“What’s the problem with that?”Namjoon said then laughed suddenly.  _Why is everything moving slowly?_ He laughed again. “I’m just having, what do you call that–, Ah! Human  _interaction_ ,”

“Christ, When Hoseok said that, he didn’t mean go to a club almost every night then pissed yourself drunk and just so you know, everything is  _not_ moving slow.” Jimin replied, his hands supporting almost Namjoon’s entire body. “Get your shit together man, be careful. Humans are hunting us right now and we’re on the top of the criminal list even though we don’t do anything wrong…well sometimes, but that’s not the point.”

“Shh,” Namjoon said. “Did anyone tell you that you– ah, speak too much?”

Jimin rolled his eyes then almost jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket.  _The fuck, who could be calling at this moment? This is so not the right time._ He picked up the call then brought it to his ear. “Err, Hello? Who could be calling at this moment?”

“Thank God, fuck, uh,” He heard Jeongguk’s voice and breathes heavily being heard by Jimin on the other side of the phone. Jimin was momentarily confused for a moment; he pushed the phone to his eyes–squinting slightly– then furrowed his brows when he saw the caller’s ID was …Yoongi. “Jimin?”

“Yeah?”Jimin asked on the phone, balancing Namjoon and the phone on his body. He glanced and saw that they are-Thank God- near their  _house_. They are currently in the middle of the forest which Jimin mentally applaud humans for still having signals even in close areas. “Jeongguk?”

“Yeah, uh, I-“ Jimin heard a crash on the background then Jeongguk’s cursing under his breath. “You need to get here, immediately, please. Yoongi’s having another moment again but this time he’s throwing everything and threatening us if we kidnapped and hid  _you._ ” Another crash. “Just please, Namjoon’s not here and I don’t know what to do. Hoseok and Taehyung are pretending that the house is soon not gonna be on fire.”

“Okay, Okay. I’m almost there and Namjoon’s here with me.” He heard Jeongguk’s sigh in relief. “–And Namjoon’s not gonna help that much since he can’t even move his own feet.” Namjoon giggled loudly when he heard his name.

“He’s drunk, again? It’s the fourth time this week and it’s only Thursday.” Jeongguk said and Jimin pictured him mentally balancing himself and running a hand in his face. “Okay, I’m just gonna open the front door for you–“

“Yeah, I’m gonna be there, fuck.” He hung up on Jeongguk then put his phone inside his pocket again. He sighed then looked at Namjoon, who was looking hazily at him. “Get your shit together mate, you’re our leader, you’re supposed to be the most responsible one in us and look where you are now. Just because a stupid fucking  _fucker_ left you– it’s not an excuse, okay?”

“Jimin, thank God!” Jeongguk said when the two people stepped in their house. “You’re the only one currently sane here, I think my mind’s gonna blow up.” Jimin saw Jeongguk looking at Namjoon with sympathy and grabbed –well tried to– Namjoon’s body and dropped him onto the nearest sofa cushion where seconds later he was snoring. Jimin rolled his eyes but the giggled, this ( _“Oh my god,” Hoseok whispered to Taehyung._ ) made Yoongi stopped and looked at Jimin. Yoongi was in the middle of throwing the chair towards the wall.

“Jimin!” Yoongi shouted. “Oh, fuck, where’d you went?!”

“I was just looking for our  _leader_ here and bumped accidentally to him when I was in the nearest club.” Jimin muttered then Yoongi placed his hands on Jimin’s face and mashed them around.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? I swear to God, this is all Namjoon’s fault. I’m gonna kill him–“

“No one’s killing someone alright. We–“Jimin emphasized it to everyone since he knows everyone, except Namjoon who was drooling now in his sleep,  _gross_ , was listening. “–should go to sleep. It’s the middle of the night–“( _“It’s already two in the morning!” –Thanks to Taehyung._ ) “–come on.”

* * *

 

 

Namjoon woke up in the morning feeling like utter crap. His mouth taste like rat, an old man’s vomit–  _wait,_ before anything else, Namjoon’s legs practically carried itself to the bathroom, like a mad man, then crouched down in front of the bowl and practically spilled everything he ate this week. Someone, downstairs, screamed making Namjoon cringe and groan at the same time –is that even possible? – producing something that sounds like a pained moan.  He flushed the toilet and brings himself up and looked at the mirror.

 _“Shit,”_ He whispered silently. Somewhere in this house, Namjoon can hear the thumping of the, what sounds like, bed post to the wall  _aggressively_. ( _“Jesus Christ.”_ ) They’ve –Yoongi and Jimin, as usual, been doing this literally every morning and if they tried enough, they will bear a child-ghoul.  _Wait, what the fuck._

Because well, Yoongi and Jimin are ghouls. Well not only them, everyone who’re living in the same roof as them. They are mistaken as Werewolves and sometimes vampires because they act like the two of them. When they are in their  _usual-self,_ they are wolves that are almost ten feel from the ground and when they try to act as humans, they look like a vampire, with the sharp fangs and everything but they still possess human physical characteristics. Though, they try to act like the humans so that they can’t be caught by them, though they didn’t even do anything wrong. People assume that when a creature is not the same as simple human beings, they are vicious and eat humans on a daily basis when in fact they are actually helping them.

Their so-called pack, agreed to only eat those who are in prison, saw someone who committed a crime with their very own eyes. They also feed on werewolves and vampires –cannibal? Not really because they’re neither those–. None of them knows where they originated from and it doesn’t really help when they are the only one who’s Ghouls and none ever meet strangers who possess the same thing as them. So they are generally classified as either werewolves or vampires. Almost every pack near theirs attack them because of the foreign smell and one time someone from another pack invited Jeongguk to be in one of their pack, and offered foods and what, but Jeongguk declined –which made the pack angry and attacked Jeongguk’s pack but did not succeed because Ghouls are  _more_ bigger and stronger than normal werewolves.

The only good thing is that humans don’t know that Ghouls really exist, just the anime-thing that Taehyung completely watched two full seasons for just a day and babbled it for  _months._ In which Namjoon was thankful for otherwise the humans would’ve tracked them down. Namjoon thinks there are actually many werewolves or vampires who out-ed themselves and end up being dead with their pack mates hovering his body and letting his lifeless body drown in the river.

Namjoon opened the drawer and picked up a tablet that Jimin said would be helpful for him when he’s in his current state. After that, he brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, going downstairs to find Hoseok, Jeongguk and Taehyung talking sleepily while blood covered their mouths and hands.

“Oh hey, Namjoon, “Jeongguk was the first one to see him as the older man walk down the stairs. “How’s your head?”

“It’s alright, I guess.” Then something just clicked inside of Namjoon’s mind which he can’t pinpoint out.

“Are you okay? You look like you’re trying so hard to remember something…”Hoseok said. “Maybe something about what happened last night?”

“That reminds me, what happened  _last night_?” Taehyung mused. “Did you  _‘get it on’_?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Namjoon cringed so hard he thinks his eyes will finally break out of its socket.

“What the fuck, Taehyung. Look, I love you man, I love you, but please don’t use that phrase again.” Namjoon complained. He massaged his hands on his forehead then walked towards the three of them. He noticed the Jeongguk was silently eating the raw man in front of them. He plucked out his right eye and straight up brought it into his mouth. He chewed it and glanced up seeing Namjoon looking at him.

“Are you alright?” Namjoon asked laughingly at the younger man. “You’re …quiet.”

“Don’t complain, man. It’s an ungodly hour, let’s see, ah–“Hoseok looked at the clock and glanced back to Namjoon. “-it’s two in the morning, in human time.”

“Remind me, you don’t usually sleep because we kind of like-“Hoseok continued, he brought his hands and scratched his jaw. “-don’t need it unlike humans, I think I need to get you to remember that.”

“Sleeping’s fun, alright, you don’t need say it to me that we don’t need it  _blah blah blah._ ” Namjoon said. He quickly ripped the man’s tongue and slurped it in his mouth, like a starved man. “All this talking’s making me hungry. Is Yoongi and Jimin even gonna come here?”

“Don’t ask us, they’ve been like that since day one. Hoseok, here, kind of walked in on them practically tearing each other’s skin off and feeding it to each other.” Taehyung said.

“Oh my god, aren’t they tired of the same taste every day?”Namjoon asked then glared up as if it’s directed to the couple upstairs. Another thing about being ghouls is that they don’t  _usually_ feel pain and they regenerate –is that what even it’s called? Or they heal pretty quickly?- fast that none of the vampires and werewolves possess which is –what would Namjoon like to think off- is an advantage.

“Let’s not talk about it again, who’s this anyway?”Namjoon asked as he referred back to the man who’s bare, who’s missing one eye, a tongue and the skin in his stomach.

“Ray Wonhoo, age 25, committed murder only fifty minutes ago and …married?” Jeongguk spoke up which oddly surprised Namjoon. “I don’t supposed the last information really is relevant but I’ve ran out of things to say.”

“So what you’re saying is that, you’ve been spying him for what? A lot of time?”Hoseok laughed then Jeongguk shrugged.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s not like we have anything to do beside this.” Jeongguk said.

Namjoon was about to pick the last eye of the man when Taehyung slapped his arm and said; “Yoongi said he would kill the man who would take the last eye.” Namjoon pouted and remembered not long ago when someone wants their territory and made Yoongi bet with him and in return Yoongi  _playfully_ said that he wants his body. The man, who was a vampire, laughed and thought that Yoongi wants the sex but then he lost and not expecting that Yoongi wants his body for food. The next day, the man, who’s still unknown to Namjoon, was missing and Namjoon don’t even want to ask about it.

So in reality, no one plays with the man who looks like he doesn’t give a shit about anything –except  _his Jimin_ \- if they still want to be alive the next day.

A loud padding of feet was heard and Jimin peaked onto their kitchen –is it even called a kitchen because there’s nothing except for a sink that full of unwashed coffee cups that none of them bothered to clean- and smiled when he saw the man lying bloodily at the center of their dining room. He was literally naked ( _“What the fuck, Jimin?! Get yourself a pair of clothes-what the fuck!” Taehyung screamed._ ) and smiling sheepishly as he soundlessly tiptoed onto the man’s face and picked the last eye out of its socket and bowed happily at them then padded back to their room.

“What the fuck. I’ve never been so horrified before.” Taehyung said.

“You’ll get use to it soon, Taetae.” Jeongguk pouted then stroked Taehyung’s hair.

* * *

 

 

“I’m going out.”Namjoon announced to particularly no one. Jeongguk whipped his head to their leader and asked; “Again?”

“Why not?” He replied.

“I swear to God, Namjoon, if Jimin were the one to pick you up again I’m gonna skin you alive then bury you somewhere no one will now then burn this house at the same time.” Yoongi threatened. Namjoon put his hands up in defense. “I’m gonna be fine, you fucker. Don’t kill anyone or burn the house down while I’m out, okay?”

“Whatever,” Yoongi said.

Namjoon looked at them and smiled fondly at the five of them. Hoseok and Taehyung were playing something called psp or ps-something. Jimin and Yoongi was back to sucking each other’s face off and Jeongguk was laying at the cushion staring up silently. “Alright, bye. Is there something you all want?”

“Just get out already, no one likes you!” Taehyung shouted. Namjoon laughed at them and got out of the house.

Within, ten minutes –he thinks- he’s already in front of the same bar he goes every week, meets with the same person working on the bar, faces with the same owner of the bar who laughed and patted his back.  He ordered the same drink to the same bartender who glared jokingly at him then laughed as he prepared his drink. He danced with a couple of people then glanced up when he saw the same woman who’s eyeing him as if he’s a large piece of meat. He takes this his cue to leave the bar. He thanked that Ghouls can’t be drunk, well sometimes like yesterday when he almost finished off the stacks of different types of drink displayed behind the bartender.

He opened the door, hoping it will lead him outside the bar and smiled when it was. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already one in the morning which means it’ll be an hour or two until his pack mates will find another food to it and since it’s still not his day to hunt, he straight up went back to their house. He stopped in his tracks when he smelled some blood and a moan following. But he knows this isn’t one of his mate’s blood since it has a foreign smell, it’s nether a vampire or a werewolf but what the fuck? Is this person really serious? It’s their territory; no one’s supposed to hunt in theirs. He dashed to the smell and sound- which oddly stopped and he heard something drop onto the ground, like a body?

He followed the scent of the creature and stopped when he was lead to another person whose face looks like it was sculpted by the Gods and baby soft skin surrounding his body and oddly, there’s a blood dripping from his mouth. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows when he glanced next to the person and saw a dead werewolf whose eyes are dark as the night and mouth open as if it was in the middle of howling for help. Namjoon paid no attention to why there were two creatures in their territory.  He was confused even more when he saw that the man’s heart was beating loudly but he was unconscious and on top of the wolf.

…What the fuck?

Neither werewolf nor vampires hearts are still beating. Who was this guy? The guy stirred then Namjoon momentarily froze then sighed in relief when he saw that he was now sleeping and not actually dead. Namjoon didn’t know what to do but more importantly aside from his beauty, why is this guy in their territory. He bit his lip thinking what to do because he don’t usually see trespassers and only Yoongi and Jeongguk are the only one who brings the dead bodies of them in their house and them eating them like they were a cave man or didn’t ate for years. But again, why was this guy in their territory.

Should he kill him? His eyes flicked to the plump lips of the man and saw that it was red; normally  _they_ don’t have blood circulating in them. Is this guy just a human who feeds of creatures like him? Namjoon saw that there were no weapons just blood surrounding the two of them. This man can’t be just a human; no human can defeat a werewolf with his bare hands. No, it can’t be it. Then Namjoon just decided that he would just kill the man since it’s the rule, if someone trespasses, you have one choice, let the other pack kill him or her –unless the trespasser is the leader, because that would declare a war even if he or she entered another territory- or just kill him or her straight up.

So, decided, Namjoon let the ghoul in himself transform him into a wolf; ripping through the skin tight clothes and growling loudly he was about to attack the trespasser when the man’s eyes suddenly shoot up, his left eye immediately being a blood red that only vampires possess and attacking Namjoon. They both rolled on the ground and the guy just growling at the wolf. To say that Namjoon was shocked because of the strength of the guy was yes because he wasn’t expecting it to emit from a man whose beauty can put any other woman in shame. They both tumbled on the heap of dark leaves and making it flew away.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”The guy shouted at him. With the proximity, Namjoon noticed that the right eye of the guy was a deep purple and the other one was red, which is kind of …weird because this is the first time Namjoon saw this kind of creature. Namjoon didn’t answer because he only can communicate with other ghouls like him and by the scent of the guy he isn’t a ghoul either.  _What is wrong with this guy?_

When they finally stopped on the ground, the guy on top of the large wolf, that’s when Namjoon noticed the large tail behind the guy and the ear on top of him that looks like …a cat? What the fuck? Is this guy a breed of a human and a cat? Maybe. But what the fuck.

The guy brought his hand up and his nails sharpened as if to attack on Namjoon while he’s at his frozen state because he don’t know what to do and he’s fascinated about this guy. The guy just straight up pushed his sharpened nails into Namjoon’s chest, making the black blood of him drop and slightly invisible due to the fact that Namjoon was also a large black wolf. Namjoon was looking at his blood when he felt the sudden pressure on the same chest. He looked down and saw that the guy just fell and dropped on Namjoon’s body. Namjoon felt the skin of him slowly -he don't know, healing? But there's something wrong with it- and then he went back to his human-like physical form. Despite being bare, he didn’t do anything, he just look up at the sky and felt the slow breathing of the guy on top of him. Intimate position or what, it felt nice because Namjoon felt the loud thumping of the guy’s heartbeat which made him think about his life. He look down and saw that the guy now has hidden his tail and ear somewhere else and that’s when Namjoon noticed that they were both bare, without any clothing at all.

He heard the padding of multiple feet against the ground. He look up and saw his pack members in their wolf form and noticed the Yoongi was in front. He saw him rolling his eyes even in his form.  

 _“What the hell, Namjoon? We thought you were in trouble or something!”_ Jimin said to him, well in his head since they can communicate to their leader even if Namjoon was in his current form.

 _“You little fucks, if I were in trouble you’d come out late.”_ Namjoon shouted at all of them.

 _“Well, sorry, we thought you were just playing around and when we smell your blood we just straight up go here.”_ Taehyung said.

 _“We’re gonna go now, we’ll miss our favorite show.”_ Hoseok said and left the scene, Taehyung and Jeongguk following him as if they were his little servants that would just follow him around.

 _“Jesus Christ, you made us all worried, Namjoon-“_ Jimin shouted at him again. Then left, Namjoon was even surprised when Yoongi didn’t follow him. Yoongi just jumped down to where Namjoon and the guy were laying and went back to his human-form. He crouched down next to them and Namjoon’s eyes follow his every move.

“You fucker, you made Jimin worried and we just came here to see you just staring at the sky with this guy lying on top of you. What the actual fuck. What are you playing at?” Yoongi said, glaring at Namjoon. Namjoon only rolled his eyes as Yoongi continued. “Is he a ghoul or something?”

“I’m still figuring that out.”

“He doesn’t smell like a vampire-“Yoongi sniffed again. “Or a werewolf. Perhaps he’s a human since I can hear his heartbeat from here.”

Namjoon just looked up at the sky again.

“So, what happened?” Namjoon told everything when he met the guy to what happened next, he even told his thought about how this guy looks like a cat ( _“That can’t be it, I haven’t seen anyone with that physical look.” “I know me too, but when you look at him, he truly looks like one.”_ ) and how he fed off a wolf and how they tumbled and get to this position.

“So should we kill him or not? I have a feeling you’d answer not because you’re somewhat attached to him even though he tried to kill you.” Yoongi said and sniffed again. “Okay, Namjoon, I think you need to let the guy off your chest, I still can smell your blood.”

Leave it to Yoongi to read the situation even smell his- Namjoon’s eyes widened. “What?” He carefully put the guy down, face staring up, Namjoon noticed Yoongi looking at the guy like he remembers him from somewhere but then looked at Namjoon’s chest blankly.

“Well, shit.”

* * *

 

                Namjoon didn’t know what happened but it just sort of became a habit of him since, well, two weeks ago (?). The guy, whose identity is still unknown, was still unconscious since the day Namjoon ‘met’ him. Taehyung and Jeongguk were always checking on him since they said that the guy had a motherly feeling about him in which Namjoon answered with the same facial expression; the what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you face. So today, he still checks on the guy who was sleeping soundlessly in their sofa. He almost neither eats nor goes out for fun.

( _“You’re still here?” Taehyung would ask, hands holding a bowl of warm water with a cloth and crouching near the guy. “Don’t you, like, trust us? We told you we would take care of your beloved.”_

_“Beloved?” Namjoon’s brows would furrow. “I don’t even know him.”_

_“Well, you act like you’ve known him for years and why’d you not kill him when he just trespass in our territory like Yoongi or Jeongguk would do?”_

_“Well the thing about that is, like you said, I’m neither Jeongguk nor Yoongi.” Namjoon would say casually. “Besides, I think I’m curious about him.”_

_“Again with the whole half-cat half-human, huh?” Taehyung would start to wipe the guy’s head and arms with the wet cloth._

_“Who told you that? –Wait, I’m not even gonna ask.”_ )

But the thing is, none of his pack-mates believed in him. Yoongi would just laughed it off and going back to their –Jimin and his- room doing God knows what- wait he already know what they’re doing-. Hoseok would just sigh heavily and the others just stayed silent until today, which made him absolutely surprised.

He heard the feet padding slowly as if he were making sure none of the people around the house pick up –when all of them can already hear it because of their hearing and-

“Yoongi?” Namjoon asked, biting his lip when he saw the man smiling a bit awkwardly at him with a notebook in between his finger. “Are you gonna write another shitty story again? Or maybe it’s a poem know?”

“Shut the fuck up.” The man replied then crouched near the guy and Namjoon didn’t know what happened but suddenly he was in a defense mode and looking at Yoongi silently as he poked the guy’s cheeks.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, What are you doing?”

“Just checking,”

“Checking what?”

“Things, obviously.” Yoongi said. Namjoon rolled his eyes and replied; “No, I’m serious, man, what do you want?”

“Ah, here it comes.” Yoongi stood now, even if he was smaller than Namjoon, the taller man felt like a child with the glare Yoongi was giving him but he didn’t let it show. “I’ve searched a little thing about what you said.”

“And-?” Namjoon asked curiously.

“The only thing that come out from the human invention that we call-“ ( _“Just please say what you’re going to say before I punch you in the face.”_ ) “-Google.” Yoongi glared at the man. “There are two things, the first one was Neko. It came from a Japanese fiction which means –like what you’ve said- they are half human and half cat. But I’m pretty sure this ain’t a fiction so let’s just jump to the second one. Bastet was the famous lioness warrior but then as time passes she’s known to be the goddess of cat, _protection_ , _joy_ , _music_ , _family,_ and ... _love._ ”

“That really didn’t help at all but thanks for your –uh, time, I guess?”

“Yeah, I figured that out earlier. Anyway, so are you just gonna stand there and look at this guy creepily?” Yoongi said, glancing at the man who’s still unconscious.

“Why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do at one in the morning.” Namjoon shrugged. Yoongi chuckled and replied; “So, you think this is much better than going out and clubbing? You’ve changed man,” Namjoon glared at Yoongi. “And, I’m gonna remind you, it’s your time to hunt for food, I’ve given you a lot of time to skip but no one really wants to go out and it’s your responsibility. I’m babbling too much, but yeah.”

Namjoon blew out a sigh then looked at the guy. _Even if the guy slept like no tomorrow his beauty was still evident._ What the fuck, Namjoon? He shook his head and said to Yoongi; “Sometimes you act like you’re the leader let me remind you-“

“Whatever mate, I’m the oldest here,”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you can boss me around.”

“Just go before I write another story about your gay fantasies.” Namjoon looked horrified and Yoongi just laughed at his expression. The thing about Yoongi is that well, everything. He’s almost good at everything except years ago when he was so dumb and didn’t know how to express his feeling for Jimin and he was also numb before Jimin comes in the picture. He can write a story about you easily and it’ll be detailed with no fail whatsoever. That was the reason why there are furniture in the house, Yoongi writes a story, published it with a substitute name and it was an instant fame even if the content is about two men fucking. How he did it was another story but right now, Namjoon need to focus on how he’s going to hunt without killing other innocent human beings.

                Coming back with his hand grip between the neck of the victim who he paid no attention to even at least know the name, he didn’t expect for the house to smell something quite familiar but also foreign to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and grips the man’s neck tighter as he opened the door. He saw that Taehyung, Jeongguk, Hoseok and Jimin was on the corner with eyes widen in surprised. Hoseok was the one who eye-contacted Namjoon first.

He look to his left and was surprised when he saw the guy he brought weeks ago, looking afraid but also terrifying to Namjoon at the same time. Yoongi was looking at the guy with an almost bored expression as the guy’s ears and tails came back.

“What’s happening?” The guy jumped from Namjoon’s voice and immediately went with a speed near Namjoon. Though he didn’t speak, he just emitted something like a sigh and a click of his tongue. Yoongi looked at him in bewilderment.

“Why’d you brought a killing machine here?” Yoongi shouted. “He almost killed Jimin! Out of all the people here, he almost killed Jimin!”

* * *

 

 

**Y O O N G I**

**An Hour Ago**

“Hey, Yoongi!” Yoongi turned around and saw Jimin smiling at him. He just smiled awkwardly back at his boyfriend and asked; “What is it, babe?”

“Can you help me with the video game; Taehyung and Jeongguk are teaming up against me.” Jimin pouted then looked back to where the two people were laughing.

“Okay, Okay.” Yoongi said. “But again, why are you playing there? You might wake up the guy and Namjoon would go all crazy at us.” Yoongi said but walked towards where the two are with Jimin pushing him.

“Come on, it’s just a game. It’s not like we would wake him up.” Yoongi sighed then give in to his lover and sat up with his feet cross in front of him. Thirty minutes later, Hoseok showed up from the front door and said; “is Namjoon hunting? I can’t smell him from here.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi said. “I brought him out there against his will.”

“But isn’t it Jimin’s time?”

“He can do it, Jimin is still resting.”

“Resting what?” Hoseok then laughed. “His ass maybe?”

“His dick.” Yoongi stated with a blank expression which made the three players choked, Jimin going all red in his face and Hoseok laughing even more. But then something happed which made them all stopped doing. The guy just moved and at the right time Yoongi looked at the guy, they guy’s eyes snapped open and immediately lunged after Jimin.

“You, why am I here? Why are you red did you try to kill me?” The guy croaked. Yoongi act first before he can even think, he kicked the guy out from Jimin’s neck and sent the guy flying and his back hitting the wall. He heard Jimin scream and Jeongguk’s stutter but paid no mind to it. This guy was a threat. The guy’s eye suddenly became red and purple as he had tails and ears on his body.

_“I know me too, but when you look at him, he truly looks like one.” Namjoon’s voice entered his senses as the guy growled loudly but very…feminine._

The guy looked terrified at Yoongi but then again he looks like he’d kill Yoongi in a second. The door burst open making Yoongi flipped his neck towards it and saw Namjoon’s body covered in what he assume was human blood and within a second the guy-or cat- went towards Namjoon, hiding himself behind the man.

“Why’d you brought a killing machine here?” Yoongi shouted. “He almost killed Jimin! Out of all the people here, he almost killed Jimin!”

“What?” Namjoon shouted back. Namjoon then stared at the man who’s now draping on his back and suddenly unconscious again. Namjoon just manhandled the guy and carried him –he didn’t notice that he left the man (who they are supposed to be eating) in front of the door- towards the cushion again.

The air was heavy and thick at the same time. The tension was overwhelming. Namjoon glanced at the guy last time and flicked his eyes towards the dining table where his pack members went to against their will. Even if Namjoon’s younger than two of the men here, they’d listen because he’s the leader. Namjoon went towards the table and ask; “Okay, someone tell me what just happened?”

Yoongi stayed silent, as well as Jimin. Namjoon assumed they’re communicating to each other since Yoongi can’t stay still and Jimin’s eyes flickering from Namjoon and the cat-guy. Hoseok sighed then said; “I think I came out late but from what I saw, Jeongguk, Taehyung, Yoongi and Jimin were playing video games again and we kind of laughed at ‘something’ which made Jimin red in the face and the guy just woke up and lunged after Jimin. Accused of something I can’t remember and you came.”

* * *

 

**N A M J O ON**

**Hours Later**

 

Namjoon was tapping at the counter, his pack members were upstairs and Namjoon was still looking at the guy who’s unconscious again. He sighed to himself and sat beside the guy, he poked the guy on the cheeks and said; “It’s your first time being conscious here and you already made trouble. Please don’t make me regret making you stay here.”

 

Then the guy suddenly move making Namjoon froze. The guy whimpered something making Namjoon bit his lower lip. Then the guy just…woke up. He looked at Namjoon first and sat up slowly. Moving and letting himself in Namjoon’s personal space and rubbed his cheeks against Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon just stayed frozen, not knowing what to do as the guy did his…things.

 

“H-hey…” Namjoon stated awkwardly. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay, I guess.” The guy said, well croaked. “I’m sorry for causing trouble, I didn’t mean it. Seriously.” _Shit, he heard that didn’t he?_

 

“It’s alright,” Namjoon chuckled softly. What the fuck, Namjoon? Why are you getting soft already? And letting someone you hardly know be in your own house- All his thoughts were cut off when the guy glanced at the kitchen and said; “Why’s it so quiet in here? Wait, there’s people upstairs, aren’t they?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“How’d you picked them up?” Namjoon asked, suddenly curious of what the guy would say. His brows even furrowed when the guy answered; “I don’t know, I just get it.”

 

That can’t be it.

“Um, don’t you know that you’re um- uh.” Namjoon can’t find out what he was about to say. “You’re a …cat?”

 

“What are you saying?” The guy suddenly burst in laughter. “Are you okay? What are you on?”

 

_Well, fuck._

 

           


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck, fucking-“Yoongi cursed. “Not this again, I thought we were done with this.”

“What’s it?” Taehyung asked confusedly.

Then it just clicked. Even with the pouring of the heavy rain they can all hear the sound of feet and many creatures’ toes on the wet ground. “Fuck, we’re under attack again.” Yoongi said.

* * *

 

It was raining when Namjoon opened his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping nor did taking a nap, the cloud just suddenly decide that it was a good thing to start up the heavy raining but he wasn’t even sure if he can hear the heavy padding of the raining against their wall or just the thumping of the bedpost to the wall. He wasn’t sure these days. He looked in front of him instead of the window right beside him. He heard someone sighed but his eyes just casted in front of him.

They were currently in the dining room; it was the same day when the guy –Kim Seokjin– lunged after Jimin. Jin ( _“Just call me Jin or Seokjin or whatever you prefer-“_ ) was staring at Namjoon but at the same time he wasn’t staring. It’s like he has something going on in his mind that neither Namjoon nor he, himself, can explain. The guy he killed earlier –it was after noon now, 2:09 PM to be exact– was lifelessly –and naked– lying down the dining table.

( _“What the hell is this?” Seokjin screamed. “Preferably, who the hell is this?!” Namjoon just stared –along with Jeongguk, Taehyung and Hoseok– funnily at the man. “Um, lunch? Whatever you, humans, prefer to call it.” Namjoon said._

_ Seokjin stared at him as if he had two heads. “Lunch? What? Don’t you have a stove or something? At least a microwave?!” Namjoon just stared at the back of Jin wondering what the hell is a microwave. “Oh my god,” Jin would sigh then his eyes would grow big every time it down casted. _

_ “Uh, Jin, if –uh– I can remember clearly, when I saw you, you were, well,” Namjoon scratched the back of his head. “Um, drinking the blood of a werewolf…” He said awkwardly.  _ That’s the story of how Seokjin cried because of the laughter that’s been erupting out of him. Him drinking the blood of a werewolf? Oh my god, this person is really on drugs.)

He’s –Namjoon– was pretty sure that this is not an everyday, day of a human. “So-“Jeongguk interrupting the silence. “Are we gonna eat this man or something?”

Namjoon sighed for the hundredth time of the day. Seokjin was looking at him with shock as he quickly ripped the piece of skin on the man’s cheeks. Jin stayed frozen as the other just normally ripped pieces after pieces of skin and even muscle off of the man. Namjoon was startled as Seokjin suddenly pushed the chair he was sat on and run outside. The whole pack –excluding Yoongi and Jimin– were looking at each other with eyes widen.

Then later they heard the sound of someone vomiting. Hoseok chuckled loudly and said; “Well, there goes my appetite.”

“Don’t be like that, Hoseok. We’ve done so many gross things in the past compared to the  _sound_ of someone throwing up.” Taehyung said and pointed a finger at Hoseok. Namjoon stayed silent as the sound of Jin’s feet –he quickly picked up the padding of his feet against the tiles of theirs–, when he returned to the dining room, Namjoon thinks he fainted because his body was suddenly falling and Namjoon wants to thank the people above for the fast reflex as he quickly dashed towards Seokjin and somehow picked him up again and walked towards his own room –with the unused bed– and carefully dropped the body the belongs to Kim Seokjin.

He walked back again to the dining room and the air was tensioned once again until Jeongguk’s eyes widened. Jeongguk and Yoongi were the two people with the strongest senses in the pack. “What’s wrong?” Namjoon asked the younger one. Jeongguk said to their heads;  _“Be quiet, I’m picking up something.”_ The four of them went silent as they all picked up Yoongi’s feet dashing with what they assume was Jimin along with him, down.

“Fuck, fucking-“Yoongi cursed. “Not this again, I thought we were done with this.”

“What’s it?” Taehyung asked confusedly.

Then it just clicked. Even with the pouring of the heavy rain they can all hear the sound of feet and many creatures’ toes on the wet ground. “Fuck, we’re under attack again.” Yoongi said. “What did we do this time?” Namjoon asked and eyes each of the member’s worried expressions –well except Yoongi because the man just seem to express the blank look and the awkward smile and sometimes on rare occasion he’d laugh– but that’s not the point, they need to know what the hell is happening.

As the leader of the pack, it was his job to look at his pack members and know their everyday doings. So he shouted loudly; “Which one of you is it this time?”

They just looked at each other then Hoseok said; “It wasn’t me, I swear.” But they don’t have time for this so Namjoon just jumped outside, his pack members slowly following him carefully. Namjoon glared at the  _wave_ of wolves and some vampires that are teamed up against them.  _Wait? Teamed up? That’s not good._ Immediately, what Namjoon assumed the leader of their pack –but something’s just wrong, he can’t smell it; normally he’d smell if someone is the leader or not– with another wolf between his mouth. That looks oddly familiar.

The leader then let the wolf roll near Namjoon who was standing with no emotion sketched onto his face except the furrow of his eyebrows, the usual look of him when he was ready to fight any second, that kind of look. The ‘leader’ suddenly shifted into his human form and glared at Namjoon.

“Kim Namjoon, it’s been a while.” The ‘leader’ said. Namjoon was internally confused because how the hell did this guy know him? He hasn’t even heard or saw this guy’s face. “I’m sure you got something to say about, um, the death of Sanhoo?”  _Sanhoo? The fuck, is this the guy that leads many clans and packs as well._ Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows even harder.

_ “Who the fuck is this guy? Why’d he brought the whole pack of his?”  _ Yoongi communicated to Namjoon, however, Namjoon just answered with;  _“I still don’t know and currently figuring it out.”_  And then Yoongi said something that might’ve changed the expression on Namjoon’s face.

_ “Isn’t that the wolf we saw next to the guy who tried to kill Jimin…?”  _ It’s like everything’s confusing Namjoon at once and the ‘leader’ smiled knowingly but it wasn’t sincere. Namjoon’s eyes drifted to the packs of werewolves behind the leader. Fuck, he now regretted bringing Seokjin in their house.  _“I knew that, that Jin guy only brings trouble to us.”_  Yoongi said.

“I have a feeling you already knew who did this.” The leader said. “However, the person made a wrong decision and unfortunately, declared a war.” Namjoon just stayed silent –he’s usually like this– he will just-

Then a loud  _feminine_ growl interrupted the silence between the two packs. Namjoon knew too well, even if he just ‘met’ the guy today. He just couldn’t stop himself as he shifted quickly into a wolf and suddenly attacking their leader. This caught the leader off-guard and only shifted slowly until Namjoon bit its neck, not before the leader howled something that Namjoon recognized too much.

It's starting.

* * *

 

** S E O K J I N **

** Minutes Ago **

                When he sort of wakes up, he felt lightheaded and confused for a moment.  _Why are there other wolf he can’t recognized in the room he can’t recognized as well-_ Wait. He sniffed the air and felt the tension growing and his state of which it felt the need to get out of the room because something was just so wrong. The light-brown wolf with sharpened fangs lunged at him and they toppled across the room, breaking a mirror and shredding the sheets. Jin felt the sharp pain erupting on his shoulder. He looked down and saw the teeth sunk in his pale shoulder.

He tried to break out, even in his human-form, but he couldn’t so he just let the dark side of him control his every move. He blinked his eyes and felt the wolf’s body tensing around him as his eyes returned to their original color –the red and purple one–. He growled and tried to break free, and successfully did as the window broke and they tumbled to the ground. Jin picked up the sound of multiple feet dashing to follow him. He tried to focus on the things he needed to do and not just kill everybody-

_ “Aw, why not, Jin?”  _ The guy chuckled in him. Seokjin growled and tried to control, he really did but it was no use as he lunged at every person he saw, even if it’s larger than him. Blood spattered in his white clothes- well Namjoon’s clothes -, the pajama pants he wore were slowly ripping, the pale skin of his were being covered by red as he continued doing what he can’t control.

“-Please, just stop.” Jin begged but the guy just chuckled saying; “No, I can’t, babe. It’s a –let’s just say– a ‘spell’ you put in yourself, remember, right? That I’ll always be  _in_ you unless you did that one thing. I’m offended you forgot that easily, Jin.”

“Just get out of me, for  _fuck’s_ sake!” Seokjin screamed but the guy just laughed and completely ignored him. He saw the others –the familiar people he saw just this very morning–, he even heard some of them howling in pain and Jin was here having an internal battle with  _himself._ What the hell is wrong with him? He forced his eyes onto the people, the blond-haired guy he had fought with were growling and making many blood come out of him.

He jumped quickly and just killed everyone his eyes went to; he saw the blond-haired guy’s eyes staring silently at him and he almost heard the soft ‘thank you’ but he’s sure he was just imagining things. He jumped from one person to another, gripped their necks so hard and suddenly blacked out in the middle of the wet ground. He heard someone growl again but he wasn’t sure if it’s pain or what as he slips out his conscious there’s always that one thing he wants;

He wants to remember what  _he_ did every time he let himself be out of control but sadly he can’t.

* * *

 

** N A M J O O N **

** Hours Later **

                The other wolves retreated back, with their heads bowed and howling silently as they dragged their pack mates in between their teeth. He looked around and was thankful that none of them died, still bruised, still healing but they’ll make it out alive. Somehow.

The rain was now slowly fading away as Namjoon glanced up. He saw Yoongi frozen, sitting, -he has already shifted back to his human form- on the ground with Jimin, whose arm were bleeding out black pools of blood. Jimin was whispering something that Namjoon paid no mind because it’s their business. Namjoon drifted from Jimin’s arms to his face and seeing it on pain but not from his arm. He sighed and traced the scar Jin left on his chest. Jin. Jin. Jin?! Where the fuck is Jin?! Somehow even though Seokjin was the one who started it, he can’t bring himself to be mad at him. What’s wrong with him? But more importantly where the fuck is Jin?

Namjoon thinks he saw someone who definitely looks like Jin having a mad murder spree while the leader was lifelessly gripped between his mouth. He looked to his left and saw Hoseok still in his human form and Taehyung and Jeongguk –who still haven’t shifted- licking the blood pouring out from Hoseok. Namjoon’s face crunched in disgust.

_ “What are you looking at?”  _ Namjoon heard Taehyung laughed in his head.

“They are taking advantage of the fact that I’m bleeding out. Namjoon help!” Hoseok shouted making Namjoon erupt in laughter despite what happened. He then started looking for Seokjin and his heart dropped when he saw that Jin was lying on the ground, blood surrounding him and unconscious. He can’t be dead, no he just can’t. His eyes widened as he dashed towards the guy. He mentally sighed in relief once he heard the thumping of his heart.

* * *

** N A M J O O N **

** Weeks Later **

It just sort of became a thing, whenever he'd start doing things at one in the morning, the smell of something burning would startle him. Although, he knows it's the sound of Jin _cooking_ or whatever humans call it. It always startles him because he's used to eating raw things like: the flesh of a man, the eye of a werewolf or the tongue of a vampire. He wasn't used to smelling the foreign and sometimes weird smell of what Jin would always do; ramen.

Things around them are kind of awkward even though they've discussed it days ago after the attack. It goes something like ( _“So what are we going to do with Seokjin now.” Yoongi asked. Jimin shrugged then smiled softly at his boyfriend._

_ “You know I've been thinking about something.” Jeongguk said; all eyes turned to him and he awkwardly laugh, not really know what to actually do. “It's sort of a good thing for both of us, although what happen is really traumatizing, I was doubting myself actually, because Sanhoo's pack will eventually haunt us down.” _

_ “Yeah, Sanhoo's always looking for a fight and I'm thankful that he's already dead.” Hoseok said calmly. “—Not that I'm thankful for someone's death but you know what I mean, if this happen years later, his pack would become twice as big as now so really, I'm glad it's over.” _

_ Namjoon rethink for a moment and was interrupted by Yoongi. “So we are going to keep that guy. But you all don't think about this, we don't know this guy's past, there's a large chance that this would happen again.” _

_ “Alright, raise your hand if—” _

_ “Are you seriously this dumb, Namjoon?” Yoongi sighed then ribbed his face in irritation. Namjoon was offended and kind of...well. “We need to know who this guy is; we can't let anyone know about our pack, more. We can't just let anyone in.” _ )

So that's how the week had ended up. Seokjin was let into the pack house —not the actual pack and they've decided to let him stay in the house until he gets all his shit together. Namjoon was still not use to the almost every night crying of Seokjin. He was sleeping at the same room Namjoon were. Yoongi and Jimin cannot be disturbed by anyone in their room and it's not like Yoongi would agree, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jeongguk were all in the same room so they're crowded so it's all left to Namjoon. It comes all one night when Seokjin thought that Namjoon’s sleeping –it’s not like he knows that ghouls don’t sleep (sometimes) - but in reality, Namjoon’s only looking up the ceiling while Seokjin was bawling his eyes out. He’s not irritated; he’s just concern for the man, so he stood up silently from the bed. Seokjin picked up the soft steps and creaks under Namjoon’s feet as he slowly gets near to him.

Namjoon sat on the bed and heard Seokjin crying quietly than earlier ago. “Hey,” Namjoon softly said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m-“Sniff. “Okay, I’m okay. I’m sorry if I interrupted you in your-“Jin hiccupped again. “sleep.”

“We don’t sleep.” Namjoon said then cleared his throat. “Um, we can live off without sleeping but that’s not the point. The point is, I can hear you crying always in your sleep and, well,”

“I’m sorry,” He heard him chuckle but it doesn’t sound too sincere. “This is so embarrassing.”

“No, it’s alright, I guess.”

Namjoon doesn’t know what happened and why but he’s glad it did. They talked about a few things, but the thing is Seokjin didn’t answer why is he crying every night, Namjoon just stayed silent but he’s glad they’ve talked, even though it’s just a soft, incomplete phrase they’ve exchanged between them.  They’ve stayed up –Namjoon knowing that Seokjin only sleeps an hour for a day- until they can hear the footsteps of other members on the floor; they’ve stayed in the room until they can hear the front door closing in and out. They’ve stayed in until they’re both a tangled limbs, Namjoon hearing the heartbeat of Seokjin softly thumping against his chest and it’s still the most comfortable thing Namjoon has experienced.

                Someone knocked on the door, as if he wasn’t sure if he’s regretting his decision but it was too late when he heard Namjoon groaning and untangling his limbs out of Seokjin’s body, and the man sleeping quietly, his eyes shut tightly, the redness of his nose very evident and the puffiness of his lips containing a small smile that Namjoon’s sure made his day even though it’s just starting.

“Namjoon?” He heard Jeongguk said, then followed by a knock again. “Taehyung, please-“ He also heard a bunch of whispering on the other side of the door then footsteps were heard again. “Namjoon, are you awake? –Why do I even need to ask that-“Then the door opened, making Namjoon’s eyes widen ( _fuck, why’d he not locked it last night?_ ).  Jeongguk’s eyes did the same as he looked at the scene in front of him, Namjoon was sitting –well not really, but he’s close to that- at the same bed while Seokjin was sleeping and turned in front of Namjoon and that’s when Namjoon realize that Seokjin was not wearing a shirt, that’s why the heat was unbearable but bearable at the same time last night.

“Uh,” Jeongguk’s eyes keeps drifting from Seokjin and Namjoon. Namjoon saw him gulping then dashing away from the scene. Namjoon stayed frozen as he felt the man beside him stirring on the bed and eventually sitting next to Namjoon. He rubbed his eyes, yawned softly. Namjoon also heard the loud murmurings of the people downstairs. He also felt Seokjin froze next to him. “Uh, good morning, I guess? It’s pretty early for humans but it’s alright. It’s not like I –“He stopped then laughed embarrassingly. “I’m babbling again, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

“You’ve been saying that like for the hundredth time…” Seokjin whispered.

“It needs to be said.”

* * *

** Y O O N G I **

“Oh my god, it’s happening, it’s happening.” Jeongguk said happily. Taehyung looked at him funnily and asked; “What’s happening?”

“Our parents, that’s what’s happening.” Jeongguk almost shouted. Taehyung’s yes widened and jumped happily next to Jeongguk. “This is probably the greatest moment in my life- next to when I found this pack but-“He stopped himself then muffled a scream on his hand.

Yoongi just shake his head and asked loudly; “You two are getting attached pretty quickly to the guy, huh?”

He felt someone punching him on the arm. He turned and glared at his boyfriend. “What was that for?”

“You fuck,” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Let them enjoy they’re moment, okay?”

“Whatever.” Then chuckled. “Where’s Hoseok, anyway? He needs to control his boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends?” Jimin looked at him with wide eyes. “They’re together?”

“No,” He laughed loudly and heard the quick feet of someone, who he assumed was Namjoon. He stopped laughing as he’s faced with the red faced Namjoon who was glaring at him. _What the hell is his problem now?_ He mentally rolled his eyes and faced his ‘leader’.

“What,” He asked.

“You little fuck,” Namjoon spat. “How’d you know Seokjin was with Sanhoo that other day?” _Well, fuck. He knows this would come sooner or later but he didn’t expect it to come so soon._

“I have something to confess.” Yoongi said, the whole pack went silent as they all stared at Yoongi. He felt the tight grip of Jimin on his arms. _“It’s alright. It’s not like he’s gonna hurt us or something.”_ Yoongi said to Jimin.

_ “I’m not sure about it this time.” _ __ Jimin said, he pictured his shaking his head then sighing loudly.

* * *

 

** M O N T H S  A G O **

“I bet, my boyfriend,” Yoongi said then laughed. Seokjin rolled his eyes and said, “Well, there’s nothing I’d bet so…I bet myself.”

Yoongi laughed again. Seokjin said; “Remind me why we are doing this again?”

“Because we’re bored and got nothing to do that’s why.” Yoongi said. “Besides, it’s not like you got anything more well to do in your life. You’re literally stuck by your so called ‘master’ or whatever cringy name you decide.”

“He’s not my ‘master’, alright?” He groaned. “That’s so disgusting.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yoongi said. “So are we gonna continue this bet or not?”

Seokjin rolled his eyes. “The winner decides the rules. So, you decide, you won last time.”

“Thank you for reminding me, my good friend.” Yoongi muses. “Okay, the loser lost all his memories that has something to do with this game and loses the memory after the winner was decided, deal?”

Seokjin sighed – _Nothing would hurt, right?_ – Then agreed. It wasn’t the best thing he’s ever done and he’s regretted it when he lost. The last thing he saw was Yoongi smiling in victory before he blacked out.

* * *

 

** N A M J O O N **

“So that’s what happened?” He sighed in aggravation. “What the hell is wrong with you two?”

“Now that I remember it,” Seokjin said, he appeared a long time ago while Yoongi was in the middle of telling the story which also means that Seokjin would have his memory back when Yoongi, in particular, remind him. “We did make a stupid bet.”

Yoongi shrugged then said; “Uh, finally I’m out of your head.”

“So the whole time,” Jeongguk sighed sadly. “Namjoon and Seokjin didn’t met by faith?”

“Jeongguk, get out of your fantasy for a while alright?” Yoongi said. “it’s just that I’m tired of Namjoon always moping around the whole house and doing things he would regret the next day just because _Luna_ left him.”

Seokjin turned to him and asked; “who’s Luna?”

He didn’t answer except Hoseok who laughed loudly but not sincere and said; “That’s another story. So the whole time Sanhoo’s pack attacked us, is because of you? You kept blaming Seokjin-“

“Not my problem, he lost the bet.”

“It’s not funny…” Taehyung said.

“And you agreed to this?” Namjoon almost shouted to Jimin who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Oh my G- you two are the worst couple ever. What the hell did you- I’m out.” Then he stomped back to his room. Yoongi, Jimin and Seokjin all laughed at the same time. “I give you ten points for your acting; you deserve an award, by the way.” Seokjin said and patted Yoongi on the back.

“Oh my god,” Jeongguk said helplessly and rubbed his hands on his face. Taehyung looked at him and said; “Let’s just go to our room,” The two went back to their room, followed by Hoseok who’s just smiling awkwardly at the three. 

“So, what do we do now?” Yoongi asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then _boom _that's it. Okay I'm joking the actual story starts at the next chapter, I didn't plan the first two chapters soooo yeah the actual drama and well weird things will happen in the following chapters hehehe_  
>  **NOTE: **thank you for the three hundred hits on it's 2 and 1/2 day !!!****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （っ＾▿＾）

**N A M J O O N**

**Present**

 

“You don’t know how many times I’ve been waiting to do this-“Taehyung smiled happily, stretching his arms out and looking at everyone behind him who is not as energetic as he is, except for Jeongguk who’s literally bouncing on his feet and didn’t stop babbling while they’re cramped inside the car. “And oh, no one told me that it was so hot.”

 

“You didn’t even ask?” Jimin said sharply, he was holding the large bag on his arms and two other small hand bags while still holding Yoongi’s hands, how he did that was a mystery to Namjoon since he can’t even handle two bags by himself. Jimin was glaring at Taehyung, internally envying him because of his energy while he and his boyfriend were literally still half asleep.

 

“Okay, welcome to our new home- or pack house.” Seokjin sighed happily and helped Namjoon on his belongings. He, Namjoon, was blushing madly as he felt Seokjin’s hands accidentally brushed against his but thankful that he can blame the sudden heat of the sun. And, oh, Seokjin was finally part of the pack even though he doesn’t possess the same ability as them, though it really did cause  _a lot_ of problems like for a) some near pack members questioning why don’t Seokjin smell like them or b) why does Seokjin posses a cat-like ears on top of his head. The questions were left unanswered as they just smile and quietly walk out.

 

When Namjoon announced –pretty awkwardly– to his members about this news, Taehyung and Jeongguk was literally all smiles the whole week. They wouldn’t stop babbling and telling him embarrassing moments of the other pack members including Namjoon himself.

 

“In my weather app, it says that it’s gonna rain soon.” Taehyung said, looking at his phone. Hoseok turned to the two of them and ask; “That so soon? The sky doesn’t even show any heavy clouds or anything that would prove that to be true. It’s so goddamn hot, why’d we leave the house again?” He asked. “The one we’ve been living in all this time.”

 

“To have a fresh start in life,” Namjoon said blankly. “Don’t you get miserable in the pack house because we literally have no neighbors? I don’t know about you but I’m literally stuck with you all and you make my sane levels go horribly down.”

 

“So this is your oh-so bright idea?” Yoongi asked. “To leave next to other humans that would eventually find out about us and hunt us down?”

 

“Not if we, um,” Namjoon stated. “Blend with them, that is.”

 

Yoongi just glared to Namjoon and proceed on placing the things he and Jimin owns onto the front step. “Where are Taehyung and Jeongguk?” Hoseok asked suddenly and Seokjin’s eyes widened as he looked around and saw that there were no signs of either Jeongguk or Taehyung. The last time he leaved the two boys alone they almost set the whole kitchen on fire. He quickly dashed in the house and in time to see that the two boys are playing with the stove.

 

When they heard Seokjin enter the dining room they both turned and smiled sheepishly and run back to the front door. “Yoongi and I will get the room in the second floor-“Jimin said and Namjoon interrupted him. “No! You don’t get the second floor; do you want us to hear all the  _sounds_ you two make every time we eat?”

 

“Well, who do you want to live on the second floor? I’d certainly don’t recommend Hoseok, Jeongguk and Taehyung. You don’t even want to know what I accidentally saw the other day, don’t be fooled by their innocent exteriors.” Seokjin’s eyes widened and mouths hang down as he heard Jimin.

 

Namjoon looked at him in worry. Jimin then turned to the two of them. “And I don’t even want to know what you two are doing in your own room-“

 

“We don’t –“Seokjin stuttered. “We aren’t-“ Namjoon doesn’t know why but he thinks his heart has been ripped out of his chest and gets physically punched by Jin himself but he tried to cover it a smile when Seokjin turned to him. Jimin saw this but didn’t make any comments about it.

 

“Yeah, yeah” Jimin waved them off.

 

“Okay,” Seokjin cleared his throat. “We got to have our own perspective things to do so the house will soon be livable. “I, of course, is in charge of the kitchen since I don’t trust any of you near the stove-and it’s not like you guys use it-, Namjoon’s in charge of the sofa and dining room, Taehyung and Jeongguk is in charge of bringing the things to the respective rooms, Yoongi and Jimin’s in charge of cleaning the walls, floors and windows while Hoseok’s in charge of the bathroom.”

 

“Why me?!” Hoseok whined. “That’s so disgusting why not let the others do it?”

 

“I don’t trust any of these guys. Namjoon would only complain about everything and not really clean at all, Yoongi and Jimin would literally fuck everywhere so just live them alone, Jeongguk and Taehyung are literally…I don’t have to say it and that all leaves to you.”

 

“Why won’t you clean it? The kitchen is just so easy to-“

 

“I’m offended you think of that Hoseok. It is not easy, alright.” Hoseok just sighed sadly and all went to do their own things since Namjoon’s giving them ‘the eye’ behind Seokjin.

 

                “Ahh, finally,” He heard Seokjin sighed happily then he turned to him and saw him wiping the sweat slowly forming on his forehead. “I’m halfway done.”

“Good for you, Jin.” Namjoon stated. “I’m not even halfway. Who even decided to have these things- like,”

“Namjoon, please, just do things that I assign you.” Seokjin said, tearing his eyes off the shining counter and onto Namjoon.

“Why is this even my work? Like, I can hear Jimin and Yoongi fucking on the wall, Oh my god.” Namjoon complained. Seokjin stared at him with blank look on his face but his eyes is so close to actually glaring at Namjoon which made him feel like a disobedient child and his mother scolding him. He casted his eyes down and continued to wipe the table which would be full of blood soon that Seokjin would complain and say  _“I didn’t even do this. Ugh, why-”_.

Namjoon just stayed silent as Seokjin finally stopped looking at him in that way and started humming an unknown song to Namjoon. He glanced again back to Seokjin and felt the déjà vu that he started to feel. It’s been, like what, two years or three since he first met Seokjin and even as the time past his beauty still hasn’t fade away. His lips are still plumped red as always the only thing that changed was the permanent cat-like ears on top of his head and the tail he always keep on hiding because apparently,  _“It’s good at destroying stuffs.”_ that he always say but Namjoon know Seokjin too well that the simple statement was a lie. Although Seokjin don’t confirm it, Namjoon knows that Seokjin was just shy about his tail and didn’t want anyone seeing it even though they’ve already seen it a couple of times.

“You’re doing the creepy face again, Namjoon, stop.” Someone whispered next to him and he almost jumped ten feet above the ground when he didn’t even noticed someone’s presence next to him. He turned and saw Taehyung looking at him with a small smirk. “What are you thinking about? –No, I’m not even gonna ask, you’re already looking at Seokjin so…”

“You little fuck,” Namjoon said, and Seokjin heard this making him turn around and saw Taehyung and Namjoon talking ‘silently’. “Hey you two,” Seokjin glared at the two men. “Quit talking and get back to work.”

“Yes sir,” Taehyung saluted at him which made Seokjin even glared harder at him, he scurried away and left Namjoon who just gulped and continue what he’s doing. Someone knocked on the door, both Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other as if saying ‘you answer that, I’m busy doing things.’ They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Seokjin sighing and broking the stare, Namjoon just chuckled triumphantly.

Jin walked to where the front door was before someone quickly dashing downstairs warned him. “It’s a human, fuck.” Hoseok said, hands covered in yellow gloves and mask under his chin. “Thanks for the warning,” Jin said then proceed on twisting the knob of the door and seeing the man whose eyes drifted from the ears of Seokjin’s and his eyes. His hands were holding the pan of what Jin assumed to be a cake or bread, he doesn’t know.

  Namjoon was just wiping the counter that Seokjin left when he heard the older man’s giggle interrupting the almost quite household beautifully. He furrowed his eyebrows and thought  _things_ before his curiosity get him. He walked slowly and saw the unknown man talking to Seokjin, whose face is red and eyes crinkled. The man’s eyes drifted at the back of Seokjin and eye contacted Namjoon. The man suddenly glared at him making Namjoon’s eyes widened and furrows his brows even more. Who the hell is this guy?

The man’s emotion then drifted back to when Jin looked at him. Namjoon heard the man cleared his throat and turn around seeing Namjoon looking at the two of them suspiciously. “What are you doing, Joonie?” He laughed then said. “Come on, meet Nate, he’s our neighbor next door and look he brought as cake!” he said happily. Okay what the hell is happening? First of all, there are many times Namjoon brought a cake to their house and not once did Seokjin react like this. What the fuck. Namjoon glanced back and saw Hoseok also looking at the guy suspiciously.

 _“Who the fuck is this guy?”_ Hoseok communicated to him, making Namjoon shrugged then turned back to the two men interacting or something close to almost flirting. Okay, this needs to stop. Before Namjoon can think about his action, he quickly gripped the waist of Seokjin and brought Jin near him. He glared at the guy who looked  _innocent._ Seokjin stared at him up in confusion. “What are you doing?” Jin whispered in venom but Namjoon pretended he didn’t hear him at all.

“Yeah, Hoseok is asking for,” Namjoon spat and clenched his other hand tightly. “you.” Then Seokjin just stared at him weirdly but then shrug it all off saying; “You two get to know each other, I’ll be back.”

But then Nate,  _of course_ , said; “No, it’s alright; I need to go, anyway. Nice meeting you, Jin.”

“Aw,” Seokjin pouted.  _Fucking pouted._ “That so soon? Alright, Good bye!”-Then waved.

The guy turned around, walking to back to his house when he turned and give Namjoon a glare when Seokjin was out of sight. What the fuck?

 “What is it, Hoseok?” Namjoon heard Seokjin asked Hoseok with his very motherly voice. Hoseok looked confuse and Seokjin said; “Namjoon said you were looking for me?”

“Huh, uh, oh-” Hoseok stuttered and cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, I actually need a little help on cleaning the mirror, I think I w-would break it when I hold it-” Seokjin’s eyes widened and said; “Oh yeah, come on, I’ll help you.” Then the two went upstairs leaving Namjoon alone in his own thoughts. Something is just so wrong with that guy. Namjoon already hates blond haired guys –well except Yoongi– with icy blue eyes. He suddenly regretted moving in here with his pack mates but what’s done is done.

He bit his lips and stopped his thoughts before it gets darker to the point of wanting to kill the guy.

 “Dad!” Namjoon heard Jeongguk shouted as the boy interrupted his thoughts. He glared at the boy who’s now on the stairs, his feet dangling and staring down. “I’m not your-” Namjoon was interrupted by the same guy as he shouted; _again_ , “Can you help me in the luggage?” Namjoon, confusedly, said; “Jeongguk, you’re much stronger than I am-”

“But dad!”

“Can you please stop before I throw you out of the pack house?” Namjoon said to the guy. “Yeah, yeah.” Jeongguk shrugged him off and smiled when he saw Namjoon starting to step on the stairs.

* * *

 

**S E O K J I N**

                “Okay, everyone in their own places.” Seokjin clasped both of his hands then tried so hard to not stare at the pink bowls in front of the other pack members -who are staring back at him-. Even if Jin lived two years with them, he still can’t grasp the fact that these people eat raw meat of other people. Yoongi confirmed that Seokjin didn’t actually drink the blood of Sanhoo; it’s just one of his acts. Everyone practically disregarded the fact that Seokjin can kill many men as them because of the way Seokjin act now.

“Yoongi,” Seokjin glared at the blond. “What?” Yoongi asked annoyed. Seokjin eyed the hand under the table that is dangerously close to Jimin’s thigh. “Don’t put your hand under the table; I don’t want to witness again what happened a year ago.”

Yoongi turned red as well as Jimin. “Alright, everyone eat, we don’t want any malnutrition going around this house.” Seokjin smiled despite the stench of almost dried blood near him. Then they all just eat up, Jin changing the way they eat properly so that they’d blend in just in case someone comes in. All the things they use now are all pink, thanks to Jin. Seokjin stared down at the noodles in front of him then picked up the one and only chopsticks. It’s the only one since the others just use their hands, Seokjin tried so hard again not to vomit at the sound of them slurping the human flesh. So he just said; “So, Yoongi, how’s your recent book now?” to just stop his thoughts from getting the best of him and throw up all the things he eats.

“It’s not even halfway there,” Yoongi emphasized. “Why’d you suddenly asked?”

“Nothing, I’m just curious.” Seokjin answered with a smile. He ‘accidentally’ glanced to Namjoon who was just staring at his ‘food’ and silently kind of judging it. “Joonie? Are you okay?”

Then the said man stared at him with mouth open widely. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re oddly quiet.”

“He’s still pressed about the guy that came here,” Jeongguk smiled innocently at Namjoon. Namjoon turned red embarrassedly and stared not in his front, where Seokjin’s staring at him and curiosity, but the window and saw that it was in fact raining despite the sun that burned their skins earlier. “Who, Nate?” Seokjin asked.

“Ah,” Hoseok nodded to himself. “that’s his name.”

“What about him?” Seokjin asked, his brows now furrowed.

“You’re defensive today, Seokjin.” Yoongi commented. “Did this Nate-kid affect you that quick?”

“No,” Seokjin chuckled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “What are you all saying?”

 “Nothing,” Yoongi hummed then faced Jimin who’s looking at him all this time.

“Hey, can I have the cake that Nate guy brought here?” Taehyung asked sweetly. He’s always that, always trying different foods that they-the ghouls- don’t even it normally but it’s Taehyung, he’d try everything. “You’re always eating the cake that Namjoon brought-” Seokjin tried to reason but was cut off when the guy gave him a ‘pretty please’ eye that made Seokjin groaned and didn’t even had the chance to shake his head.

“Yay, okay.” Taehyung smiled happily. “Do you want some, Jeongguk?”

* * *

 

**N A M J O O N**

                “Hey, Namjoon?” Seokjin interrupted the quiet night air as he spoke. Namjoon’s breath momentarily froze as he looked at Seokjin. They were on the same bed; it didn’t even affect them that much anymore –it’s just the same as always-. Even if there’s no light visible in the room, Namjoon can still see the way that Seokjin’s eyes twinkle that made him believe that his eyes is much more brighter than the moon at this very hour.

“Yeah?” Namjoon exhaled. The only thing he can hear was the rustle of the blankets surrounding the two of them. “Are you sure you’re okay? You know you can tell me everything right? - You’re like my _best friend_.” Seokjin smiled at Namjoon. Of course he would say that, he’s always been the ‘friend’ and nothing more. He sighed then acted happily despite the way he’s internally feeling. “I-…I’m okay, Jin. You don’t have to ask that.”

“Are you sure?” Seokjin asked worriedly. “You’re like a different person now, since Nate came.”

Namjoon sighed. Well he is his best friend right? He surely will understand what he’s saying but on a sudden thought, maybe he should just keep it to himself. He wasn’t sure if he’s doing it for the better but he surely hopes it does. He just stared at Seokjin’s eyes which are always soft and he feels like he can drown in them because of how much deep it is. Seokjin always give that kind of vibe, like he’s always thinking about many things but what came to his mouth was always the different thing. Namjoon shook his head and brought his arm to trace the arm of Seokjin. They stayed silent.

Namjoon was so lost in his thought; he keeps imagining different objects and traces them on Seokjin’s smooth and kind of pale arms. He felt the burning stare of Seokjin on him but he paid no mind. He felt like a teenager again, when he fell in love with Luna. _Luna._ He don’t know what happened next but he heard Seokjin softly calling for his name, that’s when he noticed the _burning_ tears that keeps on flowing without no end to it. He still can feel the pain in his heard whenever someone or just he himself would bring up the name of Luna.

“Joonie?” Seokjin shook him worriedly. Well, at least he still worries about me as a friend. He’s practically lying to himself as he constantly wishes that there’s something much more to between them. “Namjoon, are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Namjoon smiled at him in spite of the burning ache he felt in him. Maybe this is the time. The moon only casting shadows on Jin’s face as he silently stared at him concern. “Hey, I never told you anything about Luna.”

“Now that you brought it up,” Seokjin chuckled uneasily. “I completely forgot about it.”

“I feel like a shitty _friend_ for completely not letting you in my life.” Namjoon stated.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to talk about it, Namjoon-”

He just shook his head and told him; “No, it’s alright, it’s alright.” He repeated. “Luna was…what do you say that my friend since I was seventeen.” He nodded to himself then stared at Seokjin waiting for his reaction and continued. “We practically did everything together then high school came and she still doesn’t know that I am a ghoul.” (Namjoon’s waiting for Seokjin to say that he’s a shitty friend to Luna but that never came.)

“Then I just admitted it; that I have feelings for her,” Namjoon said then laughed. “I’m practically a kid then, I don’t know what I am saying. Anyway, so she just laughed it off and the next day she didn’t say anything, we just kind of pretended that nothing ever happened. There were no unwanted words that I spoke of. Then she just had a boyfriend, I was crushed…” Namjoon stared at Seokjin again. “Then months came, I’m still and _always_ would be there for her, they broke it off. I think she felt what I’ve been feeling for all this time.”

“Then I don’t know what happened, we just became official but it wasn’t the way I wanted. She don’t even talk to me nor spoke to me that much.  She just laughed at everything.”Namjoon uttered. “Then one night came and she-”Namjoon hiccupped then pitifully laughed at himself as he tried to wipe of the tears that are just non-stop. “She saw me having a ‘meal’ and she just screamed and didn’t even let me explain. She just left me; I didn’t see her the following days. Days turn into a month and months turned into years, there was still no news about her.”

“That’s when I met Yoongi. He helped me with practically everything and I didn’t even expect for him to be a ghoul as well.” Namjoon said. “I guess I was pathetic to even expect a love from someone. I mean I’m a ghoul, I kill humans to survive but then Yoongi brought another bowl-headed ghoul to our rented house. I always saw them doing everything; they’d kiss and do all romantic stuffs.”

“And I said to myself, if Yoongi can have that why can’t I have that as well…” Namjoon was a mess at the end. Seokjin just patted at his back silently. He turned to Namjoon and said; “Don’t worry, Joonie. You’re an amazing guy; Luna is a bitch –sorry- for leaving you and you’d find your other half soon enough.” The sentence keeps repeating in Namjoon’s head, because it just added on the pain he felt. Of course, they are just friends no matter how much you see and put it.

Everything spoken between them- are just what friends say to each other, nothing more. He should be grateful that he met an amazing guy named Seokjin. But he can’t believe he wanted more from the same guy when Seokjin’s been an amazing person in general to him, he should be thankful. He always says to himself but he just buried it deep in his brain. He stared at the plump lips of Jin the moment his eyes closed and sent Namjoon a small smile as he drifted off. Namjoon didn’t even think nor did anything that night; he just stared of the beauty in front of him. Maybe he’s just plain delusional to think that Seokjin wants to be something more between them, he guesses not. No matter how much he repeated this to himself, why does he keep on expecting it?

He shook his head and decided that this would be for the better. He doesn’t want to ruin the _friendship_ or whatever that’s been going on between them. He felt the breath of Jin on his shoulders as he completely stared still on the ceiling. He was lost in his own thought, in his own parallel world, the two of them are doing things what couples do; they’d kiss and exchange cheesy lines …but sadly this is the reality. Him being hopeless in making Jin feels something for him. In all these years, he always tried so hard to stop himself falling for Jin but it’s always thrown at the back of his head. At some point of time, he just let all his feeling almost corrupt him in believing that they’d be something more. Friends, friends, friends, they’d always be that.

He turned away from Seokjin just in case he woke up unexpectedly and see him crying pathetically. He saw the rain still falling and it just added to the pain he felt, he saw the dark clouds surrounding the already night sky. Maybe people are just a like a cloud, if the pain you felt weighting on top of your shoulders gets out of hand, you need some time to let go just like how the rain’s pouring heavily now. Maybe he should just move on, but then again, deep inside himself, he doesn’t want to forget about the feeling he felt whenever Seokjin’s near him. What is even wrong with him?

He counted the seconds the passes him like a soulless wind drifting onto us, counted how many times the clock ticks until he felt the warm arms wrap around him and whisper ‘good morning’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what the hell even happened at the end...


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Namjoon,” He felt someone poke him on the cheeks. He furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes remained close. “What?” He spat at the man who’s still poking at him annoyingly. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the smiling Taehyung. He glared at him and looked around, his eyes squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brightness around him. He also felt the dampness of his shirt and it’s almost sticking to his back, the sweat forming on his forehead, the back of his neck and the uncomfortable feeling of the sun on his skin.

 

“Can you please convince mom to let us all go for a swim.” Taehyung said, and now that his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Jeongguk smiling down at him as well. He glared at the two and said; “What the- Jin’s not your mom. And no, if he says no then that’s probably not the best.”

 

“Because mother knows the best?” Taehyung suggested then continued poking at Namjoon’s cheeks. “No, Taehyung can you please just stop, okay. I’m having a good nap here and you’re interrupting it-”

 

“Please?” Jeongguk finally spoke up. “Look, it’s the best to go out and have fun at the water. Look at yourself; you look like a wet duck.”

 

“Out of all the animals you can describe me to, you chose a duck?” Namjoon finally sit up, hands scratching his stubble that now he only noticed. He should shave that some time. He fanned himself from the sun heat and clicked his tongue. They were on the backyard for some unknown reason, Namjoon sitting on the foldable chair. “Either way, the answer is still no. Jin is the oldest in us; he’d know what the best is for you assholes.”

 

Taehyung gasped then almost shouted; “Don’t speak bad words in front of kids!”

 

“Fuck you,” Namjoon glared.

* * *

 

                        “Jin, uh,” Namjoon was about to spoke when Seokjin sharply turned at him and said; “No.”

 

“You haven’t even let me finish-”

 

“The answer is still no.” Jin said, he was washing the dishes, the two of them in the kitchen but the both of them also knew that they’re not the only one here. Namjoon can sense other presence nearby and heard the giggle that he’d always here all this time and also belongs to Taehyung. “What are you gonna ask? If I’ll agree to all you going outside for a swim? No, Namjoon, you know better than that. Having human interaction at this early time will only bring us danger.”

 

“-But you said we need to interact with other human-”

 

“Yeah I said that and remembered clearly.” Jin glared at Namjoon, now wiping the then wet dishes. “But I need to practice all you first in doing those, how many years since the last time you even had a ghoul-to-human interaction?”

 

“I don’t know…” Namjoon shrugged. “And it’s not like we’ll out ourselves to those humans. Plus, have you felt the deathly heat of the sun this day?”

 

“Namjoon-”

 

“Come on please.”

 

“I swear to God, if one of you drowned there, I’m not gonna save you.”

 

“Please?”

 

* * *

 

When they all arrived at the public pool –since it’s the only one near their new house–, Taehyung and Jeongguk went straight to the pool –as expected– splashing many people near them who complained and glared at them but the two just ignored them and continue splashing each other at the chlorine filled liquid. Namjoon just stared at them, Seokjin just smiling fondly at the two. Another large amount of liquid splash everyone, making the people complain and shout once again and left the spot. The head finally floated and he saw Hoseok, who’s as usual smiling so wide that Namjoon thinks his jaw will dislocate this day.

 

Namjoon turned around and saw that Jimin and Yoongi already had disappeared into their own world. His eyes drifted to his left and saw the two, Jimin applying sunscreen to himself, Yoongi plugging on earphone in and opening his laptop which he always bring in his everyday life. Seokjin and him eye contacted and shrug at the same time. Namjoon smiled at the oldest and just followed him around the pool. He feels like it’s always like this, him always following whenever his heart take him –but this time, it’s his natural instinct because he trust Seokjin to make the right decision for the two of them.

 

His eyes furrowed, _when the hell did he became so dramatic? “Ever since you met Seokjin, that is.”_ His conscience spoke to him. He shook his head and glanced up, seeing Seokjin smiling weirdly at him, as if asking if he’s okay, which the younger man only replied with a tired smile that he also tried to reach his eyes to make it believable. He’s relieved when he finally turned around but not so much again when he saw that Jin smiled so wide again.

 

He looks at where he is looking and of course, there’s the blond fucker with blue eyes that made Namjoon want to punch himself. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Jimin looking at Nate as well and then whispered something to his boyfriend which made him look up. “Wait,” Seokjin said to him, Namjoon confusedly asking him where he will go. “I’m gonna greet Nate, you know him, right?”

 

It felt like oxygen was taken by someone from him and he can’t internally breathe. He snaps out of his gaze when he saw Seokjin already talking to guy. They laughed together and Nate brought his arms around Seokjin and…and-

 

“Why are you looking at Seokjin like that?” Jimin laughed at him. Yoongi turned to his boyfriend and silently communicating with him until he heard Jimin sigh and turned back to Namjoon. “The guy’s giving a weird vibe, huh?”

 

There’s nothing he could do but only nod breathlessly.

 

“So, how’re you with your lonely crush over Seokjin? Is your heart still okay?” Jimin asked, jokingly. Namjoon wants to scream that it’s more than just a crush. Maybe. He don’t know since the only close feeling he gets whenever he sees Seokjin was when someone left him without any other word, maybe he’s just being delusional. Did he trust his instinct back then? Yeah, and thought that what he was feeling all this time to Luna was love but if it’s love, why’d it felt easy to forget about her whenever he saw Seokjin?

 

“Jimin,” Yoongi said, blank look on his face. “Stop…whatever you’re doing with Namjoon, okay? He is-”

 

“N-no, it’s okay. I’m alright,” Namjoon stuttered, he looked at Seokjin and Nate again and he can’t lie to himself as he felt happy when he see Seokjin walking over to them. Seokjin sat next to Namjoon –him ignoring the feeling he always felt in his chest– and wrap his arms around him. Okay. Namjoon’s eyes widened and he heard someone laughed but then covered it with a cough, he look to his left and saw Yoongi looking at them and back to his laptop, typing something hurriedly. “What are you doing, anyway?” Namjoon asked Yoongi, in the corner of his eyes he saw Seokjin looking at Yoongi as well, arms still on its current place. “Are you writing a song?”

 

“Yeah, it goes like _I don’t give a shit, I don’t give a fuck-_ ”

 

“What kind of song is that even?” Seokjin laughed suddenly, his chest vibrating on Namjoon’s back as he did so.

 

“ _Never mind._ ” Yoongi waved them over and then stopped typing, Jimin looking at his boyfriend quietly and eyes drifting to their three pack mates who are mindlessly splashing around the pool despite the knowing stares. _“What the fuck is that hybrid doing here even? They’re supposed to be kneeling in front of their fuck-”_ Namjoon turned sharply to the voice and saw three other _disgusting_ humans looking at Seokjin. He felt him sighed then unwrapped his arms around Namjoon then looked down. He glared at the three teens, they scurried away hurriedly. Namjoon glanced at Seokjin worriedly and ask, “Hey, it’s alright, don’t mind them, okay?”

 

“Namjoon, I’m okay, alright? Don’t worry about them…they’re just- I don’t know but-”Seokjin then started crying. He laughed bitterly as he tried to wipe them with the back of his hands. Jimin and Yoongi looked at Seokjin worriedly. “I just can’t believe they treat other people like that, like we don’t deserve to _live_ and breathe the same air as them- it’s just.”

 

“If you think about it, we are all just outcast in this corrupted world. They’d hunt us down and kill us if they saw us walking around in our normal form. It’s just how…things work.” Namjoon tried to explain; he bit his lips then looked at Yoongi and Jimin asking for help. Yoongi just shrugged then looked at Seokjin one last time before typing again to his laptop.

 

“Look, don’t mind them…things will work out someday.” Namjoon said for the last time then tried to change the subject because all his words seems like it didn’t help Seokjin at all. “Anyway, on the bright side, Christmas is like...days away. It’s your favorite day, right?”It’s true, they celebrated Seokjin’s birthday by giving him another set of baking tools and even though it’s his own birthday, he made a seaweed soup for them since he don’t trust anyone near the kitchen. The day close to perfect if it weren’t for Nate coming at the last minute that made the air tense and awkward.

 

“Yeah, we should probably celebrate more this time since it’s our first Christmas in our new home…and possibly be the last.” Seokjin jokingly laughed. Namjoon playfully swat him and said; “Don’t be like that!” and Seokjin just laughed loudly again, Namjoon didn’t know he was smiling fondly when Jimin said in his head; _“You’re doing the face again, stop.”_ He turned to him and glared at the now orange haired boy.

 

“Anyway,” Seokjin said. “Let’s go to the pool, it’s deadass hot in here.” Namjoon looked at him as if he were crazy and ask; “I thought you knew that I can’t swim like literally. I think I’ve told you that, like, multiple times. I can’t swim. I can’t swim. I can’t swi-”

 

“Come on Namjoon, it’s not like I’m gonna push you or anything. Besides, I promise we’ll just be on the kiddy pool.” Seokjin chuckled. Namjoon saw Jimin leaving Yoongi behind as he concentrated on whatever he’s doing and Jimin jumping to the pool. Namjoon visibly shuddered. “Come on, please? You’re the one who pleaded to me to go here, right? Let’s just enjoy it, even if it’s just for a short amount of time.”

 

Namjoon wants to say that he already regretted going here because he saw Nate, once again, making him want to pull all of his hair out. Namjoon just sighed and said; “Promise me you won’t push me into the pool, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Seokjin laughed then pulled Namjoon from the plastic chair. Seokjin’s hands are still grabbing Namjoon’s wrist but this time he paid no mind to the water now starting to cover his feet and until he’s waist deep into the pool. He shuddered again and shouted; “This is so fucking cold!” Seokjin laughed again and Namjoon once again wanted to record the sound and replay it until in he’s own deathbed.

 

“Oi!” Seokjin shouted at Namjoon when the older man wrapped his whole body on the back of Namjoon, him slightly losing his balance and shouting at Seokjin once again. It’s an instinct when he wrapped his arms around Seokjin’s thigh to secure him as he let the water slightly drift them off of somewhere. At the end, they ended up laughing their ass off near the entrance of the public swimming pool and the television loudly playing in the small distance.

 

_“Yeah, you heard that right, it seems like there’s another species now unknown to humans, and some say it’s called a ‘Ghoul’. It was recorded into the forest where Vampires and werewolves normally are found. On other news, a 56 year old man has been caught almost killing a hybrid during their intercourse-“_

 

Namjoon looked at Seokjin worriedly and the older guy just sighed; “Way to kill the mood.” Then chuckled but it didn’t sound too real. “Anyway, want to go back to Yoongi? I’m hungry now.”

 

Namjoon mentally sighed as well and smiled just for Seokjin and said; “You brought food?” He just nodded as they made their way to Yoongi. The two both sat on the plastic chair and water dripping heavily into the ground. Namjoon glanced at Yoongi but the he just shrugged. “Yeah, I’ve heard the news; I think it’s when Hoseok hunted for food, when we’re still on our old pack house. Thank god, we left that place.” He whispered.

 

Namjoon nodded again as Yoongi talked. “Don’t get near me, alright? This laptop right here isn’t waterproof.” Seokjin pulled out a piece of bread from his backpack and handed it near to Namjoon. “Want to try it?”

 

“Seokjin,” Namjoon said. “We don’t …our stomachs don’t work the same way as yours…well unlike Taehyung and Jeongguk who literally eat everything their eyes set on but what I’m trying to say is when we accidentally digest human food, we’ll feel ill.” Namjoon babbled then Seokjin just pulled his tongue out and Namjoon turned around to avoid his little self getting excited, _again_. “Your lost, babe.” Namjoon choked and even if he is choking to death, he can hear Yoongi laughing his ass off.

 

“Are you okay?” Seokjin asked, worried etched onto his face as he patted Namjoon on the back. “Let’s just talk about something else, um, tell me more about Ghouls, I’m fascinated about-” Seokjin whispered. “…you.” Namjoon’s face turned red as he stuttered and cleared his throat when he glanced back at Seokjin. “There’s nothing really fascinating about us, we just kill people to survive um.”

 

“No, not those, like, um, do you guys get erection?” Yoongi burst in laughter again; he fanned himself when his face almost turned purple. It’s still a mystery to Namjoon about the blood of Ghouls like them that are still unanswered. When they for example prick themselves, the blood that’ll ooze is in the color of dark brown, almost black but they always can do normal human _things_ like blush…their face are supposed to be black right? Namjoon don’t even know what he’s talking about but he just thinks that the blood from the creatures they eat sometimes just goes to their face. But again, that’s just ridiculous.

 

“Uh,” Namjoon stammered, still looking at Yoongi. “Yeah…”

 

“Oh, that’s um great…I think.”

 

“Oh god, you two are terribly hopeless.” Yoongi said.

 

* * *

 

                        “Namjoon!” Seokjin waved at him, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at the guy, who’s now shirtless and in the pool. His hair was stuck to his face but he’s still adorable and beautiful at the same time. Namjoon stood from the pool and onto Seokjin; he stood on the edge of the pool, him silently and quickly looking at the reflection of his on the moving water. “What?” He answered the older guy.

 

“Be Careful-”

 

Namjoon didn’t know what happened but he felt a force on his back, making his stumble on his feet and slipping accidentally to the seven foot pool. He widened his eyes as he felt the pain on the back of his head as it collided with the edge of the pool. Someone screaming was the only thing he heard before he blacked out and water entered his lungs. And the only thing he can think of was;

 

_Is this how I die?_

 

_Is it already my end?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have to cut it off there because I have to go somewhere, I hope you forgive me and it's so short ugh ( ˘︹˘ ) anyway the only good news is that- ~~I'm probably gonna spoil you so I'm just gonna put the good news on th enxt chapter... if I don't forget.~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's not making any sense since the day I made this shitty story, forgive me.

“We are almost winning, yes!” Jeongguk cheered happily, he bumped his fist onto Seokjin’s left chest then laughed. Jimin and Taehyung were just silently having a conversation for their strategy for the game. They are currently playing table tennis, and are still in the public swimming pool. Seokjin saw Namjoon talking to Yoongi about something he can’t pick on, what he was hearing was the obvious whispering of the people around him but as Namjoon said, he just need to pay no mind to it since they weren’t worth his time. He sighed sadly and looked up once Jimin and Taehyung smiled mischievously at them.

 

The game continued then it was a tie –or whatever you call it, Jin’s still not familiarized with this, he just wanted to give it a try and since Jeongguk has been pleading him since he don’t have any partners, which reminds him…where the hell is Hoseok? He looked around and glanced down when he felt someone staring at him. “If you’re looking at Hoseok, he’s probably dancing to whatever girl group he knows. You know that guy,” Jeongguk chuckled fondly.

 

Seokjin smiled at him since it’s so evident that the three –Jeongguk, Taehyung and Hoseok– treat each other more than a _family. “They are more than a family; it’s always been them since day one.”_ Seokjin remembered Yoongi telling him when he was caught staring at the three one time.

 

“Okay, here it goes,” Jimin warned then smiled at the two, he glanced at the ball and back to the two. He made the ball bounce and then throw the ball at their direction using the racket. Seokjin just stared at the bell going at his direction but he was focused about the words replaying in his mind that he didn’t even noticed the three laughing at him. He looked down and saw that his other free hand –which is not holding the racket–, was tightly gripping the ball. He stared back again at his pack mates then didn’t even know he was blushing red.

 

“Why’d you grab it?” Jimin burst into fits of laughter. Taehyung then proceed on laughing more, people looking at them but they’d just ignored them, “What are you doing?” Taehyung asked in the middle of his own laughter.

 

“It was out of instinct.” Seokjin said, the three bursting even more into giggles.

 

“So you grab balls out of instinct?” Jimin wiggled his eyebrows at Seokjin. The older furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion and it dawned to him the meaning behind it. He made a horrified expression as he stared at the orange, or red, haired guy that’s been laughing non-stop. “We won, fuck yeah!” Jimin cheered, face now red and Taehyung’s face was much worst when Seokjin saw the shade of purple surrounding the boy’s face.

 

“Jimin, no,” Seokjin shook his head in disapproval. “I’m gonna go to the pool for now, you three do whatever you want, I don’t care even if one of you is killed here-”

 

“You don’t mean that! You’re our mother-”

 

“Taehyung, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m not your mother,” Seokjin said, glaring at the guy. He pushed the hem of his white t-shirt up and over his head then threw it near the three where they just stared at it and did nothing. He shook his head and went waist deep into the pool, he dipped his head –covering his ears– on the water and rise again.

 

After minutes of absolutely doing nothing, he was bored; his fingers were starting to wrinkle from staying too much at the pool. He looked up and saw Namjoon now silently looking at Yoongi. “Namjoon!” He waved at the guy, he turned, and looking confused as his eyes met Seokjin’s. Namjoon walked towards the end of the pool and smiled awkwardly at Seokjin. He smiled back and said; “Be careful-” when Namjoon came tumbling down and Seokjin heard the clashing of his bone against the edge of the pool. He screamed, making everyone turn their attention towards them. He didn’t think twice before diving to where Namjoon drowned in, he didn’t even care when the water came into his ears until he can’t hear anything and just tried to grab Namjoon’s body. He felt someone diving next to him but he didn’t take a second to look at him or her.

 

He raised the Namjoon’s body, with the help of the person, to the ground. He was worried even more when Namjoon didn’t show any signs of his pulse but it dawned to him that they are ghouls, they are dead. He didn’t know what to do but only panicked. He saw the person rise from the water and Seokjin saw that it was some staff working on the public pool, the guy checked for pulses then widened his eyes.

 

It contacted with Seokjin’s wide and packed ones when Seokjin saw Yoongi and Hoseok going towards them. Yoongi silently communicated at Hoseok, calmed but a little bit alarmed at Namjoon’s state, before Seokjin saw Hoseok nodding. They both brought their hands towards Namjoon’s chest and made a little CPR to him. Seokjin didn’t even notice that the guy that helped him has blacked out next to them but he was more focus on Namjoon. Some people came and helped the guy, other tried to help Yoongi and Hoseok but they just block it off.

 

Seokjin stayed frozen in his place as Jeongguk, Jimin and Taehyung run towards them and kneeled beside Namjoon’s unconscious body. “Oh my god, this is my fault, this is my fault, Namjoon’s going to die and-”

 

Yoongi sharply turned to him and scowled at him. “Look, I watched the whole scene, it wasn’t your fault, and it was a fucker that ‘accidentally’ pushed Namjoon to the pool. I just couldn’t help you because I, for one, can’t swim as well.” -Then turned back at Namjoon.

 

“Fuck, he needs a human blood.” Seokjin heard Hoseok whisper to Yoongi. “How does that even work? Like, what the fuck Hoseok?” Yoongi sharply said to the guy who’s been pumping at Namjoon’s chest quite a while now. “Just please, trust me, alright? We need to bring him somewhere else, anywhere just away from here.” Hoseok said, Yoongi turned to Hoseok and nodded silently.

 

“Okay, Jeongguk and Jimin, you two bring all of our belongings and the rest help me with Namjoon, alright? We’ll just meet at the car.” Everyone just nodded quickly then they all, except Jeongguk and Jimin who are now immediately throwing all clothes onto the bags and bringing it to their shoulders, carried Namjoon and Seokjin felt worthless as they let the rest of his pack mates bring Namjoon’s cold body out.

 

One of the guards stops them and fiercely stared at them that Seokjin almost cowered away if not for his alarmed state. “Can you please go the fuck away? We’re with our _dying_ friend here and you’re on the way.” Yoongi snapped at the man. However, the guy just stayed in his place and said; “No we can’t do that, there are many people who suspected you seven are ghouls-”

 

“No the fuck we aren’t what the fuck, just fucking go away,” Yoongi had no choice but to forcefully pushed the guard away and they run towards their vehicle and placed Namjoon at the back of the old pickup truck.

 

“Okay, first we need a human blood, where could we haunt this hour we can’t just- we’ll–“Taehyung babbled and stopped when Seokjin said; “I’ll let him have my blood, I’m still a human-”

 

“No,” Yoongi looked at him as if he were crazy. “Seokjin, that’s the most absurd thing you ever said in your entire life.”

 

“Look, Namjoon here is dying and we don’t have any choice-” Seokjin said. “Come on, Yoongi, this is the only and the last option left.” Hoseok said, turning to Yoongi. The blond just brought a hand onto his hair and almost tear his hair away and scream and the nodded.

 

“Okay, okay,” Yoongi said, glancing up at Seokjin. “How-”

 

“I’m sorry, Seokjin,” Hoseok looked at Seokjin with a guilty look on his face. Seokjin was about to say ‘it’s okay’ when a sharp sting quickly erupted on his neck making him scream in agony. He looked at his shoulders that are slowly being dribbled by red liquid from his neck. With a face still twisted in pain, he quickly dropped next to Namjoon. Yoongi opened his mouth forcefully and let Seokjin’s blood drip on it.

 

Taehyung got out of the trunk with his hands covering his nose. The air was tense and silent when Yoongi said to Seokjin; “He sometimes can’t control his, um, thirst for blood.” Yoongi said and looked up when Jimin and Taehyung appeared near the exit of the public pool. Yoongi was thankful that they somehow park far from the entrance and curious eyes of strangers. “Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Then Seokjin covered his neck with his hands and sat up, still staring at Namjoon.

 

Yoongi continued to pump the water from Namjoon’s lungs until he felt like giving up any minute when Seokjin saw a little movement in Namjoon’s eyelids. He sat up then coughed all the water in his lungs; he opened his eyes and was met with a sharp pain he felt on his cheeks. He stared blankly at the widened eyes of people around him and let it register on his mind. Seokjin slapped him hard then hugged him. There were liquid dripping on his already wet shirt and he wasn’t sure if it was tears, because of the way Seokjin kept hiccupping and sniffing, or blood that he can still smell even now.

 

“You little fuck!” Seokjin cried. “I told you this was a bad idea, I can’t believe you-”

 

Namjoon chuckled slightly then coughed. “I thought you won’t save anyone if they drown or die in the water?” He said which earned another sharp pain on his cheeks.

* * *

 

 

It’s been days since the incident of Namjoon and he wasn’t sure which hurt more, his cheeks or the back of his head. They are now currently sitting at the dining room once again, silently having a conversation by themselves as Namjoon just stared at the beauty in front of him. Seokjin was laughing at something Taehyung said and they eye contacted, Namjoon blushing widely as Seokjin only laughed and turned back to Taehyung. He faced the people in front of the table and cleared his throat, still a small smile forming on his face.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this lately,” He said, all eyes turned to him, waiting for whatever he is saying. “We all need to find our own jobs or even education. We need to blend in with people now, um, so I was thinking that we need to earn money by ourselves and not just rely on Yoongi.” Yoongi nodded at Seokjin’s words.

 

“So yeah, we need to find jobs and I was thinking that Taehyung and Jeongguk should go to high school or college-”

 

“Why us?” Taehyung complained. “Like, I mean, we could just get a job but- why are you doing this mom?”

 

“Look, your faces still can pass any other teen and besides they can’t hire you if you look like you’re not even legal.”

 

“But we’re already on our twenties-”

 

“So does any other student in college.” Seokjin smiled at them, ending the conversation between them.

 

“How are you going to do this shit anyway?” Yoongi suddenly asked, all eyes glancing up at him. “I heard that humans need like some sort of verification and all the papers and shits before they qualify you…”

 

“That’s where my good old friend, Ryan comes.” Seokjin answered. Namjoon turned to him confusedly and asked; “Who’s Ryan?”

 

“You’ll see.” Seokjin said. “He’s a vampire who just fakes verification papers so that many ‘people’ who’re willing to blend in human-”

 

“How’d you know this vampire even?” Namjoon questioned. Seokjin turned to him and said; “Like I said, he’s my old friend.”

 

                        Days passed by again, with this entire job and education shit going around the pack house. Taehyung and Jeongguk always had been complaining at not wanting to go to college but ended up attending anyway even though it’s like in the middle of the school year. The principal was surprised when they saw the two enrolling their public school and then made them take an exam already which also made the whole pack surprised when they saw Taehyung and Jeongguk having a perfect score on the test. Jimin, however, just stayed in the house, helping Yoongi be ‘inspired’ in all writing his gay books. Namjoon surprisingly got a job at the gas station even though it doesn’t pay that well but he always says ‘that’ll do’ since that’s the only job near their house and he wants to feel the existence of his pack mates to assure himself that they’re okay. Seokjin said that he’s earning by being a ‘youtuber’ or whatever you call it, which means facing the camera half of the time and editing shit. Hoseok got a job as a dance instructor which didn’t surprised them all since they’ve already saw Hoseok dancing in the house on many occasions.

 

During Saturdays and Sundays were the only time they got to see each other as a pack and not running around the house preparing for whatever it is to come. So, in general, Namjoon was bored out of his mind, he glanced to the clock and saw that fifteen minutes had passed since another customer came then back to his front, hoping something at least would happen, something that would entertain him. He already regretted hoping for something to take his mind off of being bored when one glanced at the convenient shop made his chest felt like they’ve just gotten punched. Seokjin was with Nate, the fucker, and they are serving each other instant noodles which Namjoon would want to laugh at but he don’t feel like it.

 

Seokjin was laughing at something Nate said then grabbed his phone, _(“He has a phone?”),_ and Seokjin brought the camera in front of Nate and Namjoon heard it snap a couple of times before Seokjin stood up and sat next to Nate. They neared their faces and snap another photo. Namjoon snap out of his gaze when a car pulled over the gas station. He quickly served the person –and might’ve given him not the exact amount of change because of how he quickly wants to see whatever Seokjin and Nate were doing–.

 

When the person looked at him confusedly then silently drove out of the gas station, Namjoon’s eyes then glanced back at the convenient store and saw that the two already left. Namjoon just sighed and it’s not like he can follow them since it’s still his shift so he continued serving humans with a bored expression and an aching heart. Two hours later, Namjoon was almost lifelessly walking on the doorway of their house when someone called him making him confused even more since he didn’t know who that voice belongs to.

 

“Hey, Namjoon!” He glanced to the direction and of course it was Nate. Namjoon clenched and unclenched his fist as he frowned at the blond haired guy. “Did you enjoy the little show back there at the gas station?” _So, Nate knew he was there._ “How was it?” Then laughed when Namjoon flipped him off, Namjoon just closed the door heavily, making the house shake. Hoseok turned to him confusedly when he was watching something at the sofa.

 

“Woah, there,” Hoseok stood up and walk near to Namjoon, he sat on the edge of the sofa. “Are you planning on burying as alive when the whole house breaks down? Anyway, is that Nate I heard talking to you? Christ,”

 

Namjoon flared at him then silently went upstairs, he couldn’t stop thinking of Seokjin and Nate, Seokjin and Nate, _Seokjin and Nate,_ which he didn’t even, noticed that he had punched the wall, this time making the whole house shake and someone yelling incoherent words at the shake. _“What the fuck, I swear to God if Namjoon’s having one of his moments again-_ ” But just block it all off. He just wanted to yell at Seokjin and say that he _loves_ him since the day they’ve met, wants to yell how beautiful he is and how he’d treat Seokjin like a princess compared to what Nate has been treating him all this time. But on the downfall of it all, if Namjoon said all of that, Seokjin would probably say that they’d just be better off with being friends but it would also ruin their friendship. So many things have been going in his mind that he didn’t again register someone walking in the room.

 

He can see the person and see the room clearly but it feels like he’s far, _far,_ away from what’s happening in front of him. He can see Seokjin looking at him worriedly and crouching down next to him. He wants to say that there is definitely something wrong with the way Nate acts, everything is wrong with him but he can’t say it all to Seokjin because he’d make a complete idiot out of himself. “I-” Namjoon wants to say something. “Seokjin, I-”He was cut off when his old phone vibrated on his pocket.

 

He stirred out of his thoughts and hurriedly grabbed the phone. He saw the user’s ID and saw his mom calling him. The phone vibrated and rang many times until he finally answered it, he didn’t even need Seokjin to go away for their own privacy because Seokjin’s already that close to him, he doesn’t even know what he’s thinking off since his mind is just a tangles of random thoughts.

 

When he answered the phone and was greeted by a heavy wheezing and someone sniffing loudly and close to the receiver. “Namjoon, son,” His mother greeted him; she laughed bitterly and wheezed loudly making both Namjoon and Seokjin cringe lightly. “Mom? Why are you calling?” Namjoon ask, worried etched into his voice as he heard his mother’s pathetic way of trying to clear her voice.

 

“Your dad, he…h-he cheated… again, on some, I don’t know-”She cried heavily. “-on some hybrid or stripper, I don’t know!” She finally let out a loud cry and Seokjin looked at him worriedly but something flashed in his eyes quickly before Namjoon could even tell what it was. “Mom, please, I’ve already told you to stay away from that man-”

 

“Namjoon, even though this is the way he treated us, can you please be a little, I don’t know, respectful towards your father.” Her mom scolded him despite everything that happened. “He’s still your father, you know.”

 

Namjoon mentally rolled his eyes and his mom and he spoke for a couple of moment before his mother hanging up and Namjoon was left to hearing the obnoxious repeating of the same sound. He turned his phone off and screamed in irritability despite Seokjin giving him sympathetic eyes and patting his back when his little tantrum ended. That’s so embarrassing, Seokjin probably thinks he’s a little just another kid on his eyes and-

 

“It’s alright; we all have our moments sometimes.” Seokjin whispered, testing the waters out if Namjoon was okay to speak with at this time. “So, your parents…they’re in an abusive relationship.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve always say that my mom should break it off with him but she never listens, I’ve tried so hard…really but she just,” Namjoon tried to explain but quickly ran out of words to say. Seokjin looked at him in the eye without having any trace of wanting to break it off as he said; “…Maybe it was because of love. You know many people are like your parents, they got themselves in a relationship and because they love their partner too much…they just let them abused them, both mentally and physically.”

 

“It’s always like that when it comes to love,” Seokjin laughed bitterly as if he was experiencing the same his parents are. “Love completely numbs the person’s brain as if it had been shut off since they’ve met them, then they turn dumb as well because when their other half abuses them, they just forget about what happened and..I don’t know.”

 

Love is literally giving a person a gun and your heart out of your chest. You let the person do whatever he or she wants to it just so you can call whatever you’re having ‘love’. You literally give them the permission to just rip your heart, make you feel pain slowly until you’re way too deep in your feeling towards them. You gave them the permission to just take whatever you have just so they can love you back. In this case, the abuse went back to the back of your brain because you convinced yourself that nothing is wrong with them. All thoughts have been rolled back in your mind whenever you see them. Namjoon didn’t even know what’s been going on in his mind but it all cleared out when Seokjin stared at him.

 

“I feel like you know much more about love than me…why’d I even say that, of course you’re way more experienced than me.” Seokjin chuckled then eyes drifted on the floor, finding it more interesting. “If you call the feeling when a person left you completely without any other word and then completely forget about the person years after, ‘love’ then it’s love.” Namjoon babbled and frowned when he don’t even make sense. Seokjin said; “Maybe, we two are just inexperience when it comes to love,” He laughed and Namjoon can’t explain whenever Seokjin say ‘we’. He felt like they are connected and are on the same page but it dawned to him once again that he has been hopelessly in love with the person in front of him and the one he loves probably loves someone that’s not Namjoon.

 

His heart aches for what it felt to be the hundredth time today. When it comes to love, Namjoon likes to think that he’s inexperience and still new to it but the thoughts rolled to the back of his mind whenever he saw Seokjin, the person who makes his tongue tied and thoughts ramble on his head that he can’t even make sense on his own. He furrowed his eyebrows when his head started aching.

 

“Namjoon, are you okay?” Seokjin asked worriedly. “This must be the after effect of when you bumped your head on the pool.”

 

“No, I’m okay, it’s alright.” Then Namjoon sat on the edge of the bed, Seokjin following him. “I’m always alright.” _No, please help me everything’s not alright._

 

“Are you sure?” _No._ “Maybe all this talking about love is making you feel pain, maybe we should stop.” _Stop what?_

 

“Seokjin I-” _love you._ “Thank you for being a friend to me, you’ve always been there for me and…I don’t even know when I turned this dramatic. Please forgive me.”

 

Seokjin just laughed. _Of course, he’d laugh_.

 

“It’s alright,” Something flashed in his eyes again but it was different this time. “I love being your friend anyway, and I’m glad I helped you, even though I don’t know if it’s enough-” _Everything’s enough when it comes to you, I only want more when we’re talking about you having feeling for me but other than that, it’s enough._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit this when I have time. Anyway, the good news is that Namjoon's still alive I don't know about me though. Okay, joke, the flow of this story is from the bottom of the mountain to the top of it and stopping there without any falling action and ending, the good news is that we're in the middle of it all. What am I even saying, but leave kudos or comments <3
> 
> P.S. I'm having one of those what-the-hell-happened-at-the-end moments again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this chapter as well when I have time but for now I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling errors :)))

Days passed, with them still in their own worlds, Namjoon don’t know how many days and hours have passed since all he does was spend his time in the gas station, bored out of his mind and seeing Seokjin and Nate continuously. Despite what he felt, he just stayed silent because yeah he’s smart in things but Yoongi ones mentioned that Namjoon was incredibly dumb when it comes to his feelings. Seokjin makes him feel things he can’t even describe, he makes his own world crumble with just a single glance and it feels like Seokjin is killing him slowly by the knife that Namjoon, himself, gave Seokjin.

 

He just stayed silent all the time, zipping his mouth and numbing his heart whenever he see Nate and Seokjin laughing so that he can’t feel the pain that much. Hoseok continuously ask him what the hell was wrong since Hoseok knows Namjoon too well but Namjoon would only answer with a simple ‘nothing’ or ignore him. He feels that the pack house is slowly starting to break apart on his own hands. He made others be apart and he didn’t even know what he did. Yoongi didn’t ask Namjoon what’s wrong since he already knows him and what’s on his mind so he just simply stared at the guy.

 

Taehyung and Jeongguk were still coming in and out of the house because of their odd schedule, “We enrolled in the middle of the school year so-” was there excused whenever someone would question it. Namjoon once accidentally walk in on Seokjin doing one of his ‘videos’ on vtube? Youtube? Or what he calls that and Seokjin has to edit the video out. His things being shuffled around the room of theirs were the only thing that assures Namjoon that Seokjin still goes in his own house and not spend every hour with Nate.

 

Namjoon didn’t know what or why it happened but Seokjin and he…were always awkward to each other since, maybe when Namjoon talked to his parents and well, that’s it. They would just glance at each other awkwardly or sometimes Seokjin would wave at him, him only nodding while staring at the ground or smiling rather emptily. Sleeping on the same bed was slowly starting to feel not right to Namjoon so he didn’t know when but he started sleeping on the sofa or not sleeping at all. Jimin and Yoongi kept doing their…things and they are practically stuck in the room, Yoongi’s loud typing to his laptop and the thumping on their wall was the only reminder that they are alive. Hoseok, well, since of course Namjoon can feel their friendship slowly falling apart as well, he blames it all on him, making Hoseok stay on the dance studio more often than necessary.

 

They rarely use the dining room since they started eating separately, Namjoon would shed a tear or two whenever he thinks that this is his entire fault, proving that his heart is still not numb as he’d expected.

 

He sighed when he looked at the window, he leaved his work for a day and he’s alone on the house, Jimin and Yoongi –which surprised Namjoon– went out the house when he heard Namjoon walking mindlessly around the house and it felt like they are avoiding Namjoon. It was snowing since its winter season which reminds Namjoon that Christmas Eve is tomorrow…Namjoon went to school years ago but he isn’t wrong when he remembered that Christmas vacation starts half a week before Christmas so where the hell is Jeongguk and Taehyung? Then it just hit him, they are purposely avoiding him.

 

He bit his lips when he felt tears threatening to fall on his eyes again. “What the hell is wrong with you Namjoon?” He said bitterly to himself. “You’re the one who did this to yourself and now you’re crying pathetically.” He saw some snow falling to the ground and disappearing as it joined the one that’s already on the land. He regretted not going to work today since it’s the only thing that distracts him from being alone in his own thoughts. Maybe he needs some distraction, he didn’t think about the possibilities of things to happen when he stepped out of the house in his skin tight jeans and a thin jacket.

 

He walked mindlessly, eyes trained on his front and ignoring people who give him weird looks. He sighed to himself thinking what the hell even happened to his pack. He keeps thinking about Seokjin, Seokjin’s eyes, Seokjin’s skin, Seokjin’s warmth but it’s starting to slowly fade away because it’s been a long time since he’s been near Seokjin. He knows that Seokjin doesn’t feel the same way and what’s going on between them wasn’t real because if it’s, then why would Seokjin avoid him, why’d he – _No, stop, this is all your fault Namjoon._

 

He didn’t know where his feet would take him as he continuously walks wherever it’s taking him. He glanced up to the sky seeing it’s still fairly dark, he counted how many times he breath but he just can’t stop thinking about Seokjin. It’s like his mind is just a blur of things that happened in the past and the only clear thing he can think about was Seokjin. He thinks about the way he feels about Seokjin, thinking ‘is this really love?’ because if it is, then why’d it hurt so much? Wasn’t love make you feel like you’re on cloud nine? But why does Namjoon feel like it’s a poisonous drug that’s slowly trying to kill him-

 

“What the fuck,” He whispered on the cold air. He squint his eyes thinking that his eyes are playing tricks on him. It can’t be him, can it? He saw the familiar –and annoyingly– blond hair. Even from a distance, he can see the icy blue eyes the guy has. “No,” he said horrified. “Seokjin,” Was the only things that came to his mind because even though Seokjin weren’t there and the guy’s kissing another girl? He slowly dragged himself towards the two and saw that he was right; the guy is with a girl. Why does he feel like this? Although Seokjin and Nate weren’t official, why’d it felt like Seokjin would do anything just for the guy? Was this guy serious about what’s going on between him and Seokjin or is he just taking this all as a joke?

 

He turned around, with mind buzzing in random thoughts as he walked hastily. He tried to clear the image of Nate and some random girl from his head but the scene keeps replaying. He took a sharp intake of breath and walked towards the scene despite his brain telling him no. He walked hurriedly, with eyes slightly wide opened and adrenaline pumping on his veins. He didn’t think twice before delivering a sharp and painful punch towards Nate’s face.

 

“What the fuck!” Nate then turned to Namjoon and glared at him. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Namjoon heard the girl gasp but paid no mind to it, glad that they were on a park which not buzzing with people. Before Namjoon can blink, he felt Nate’s surprisingly and slightly painful punch on his face. He glared at the guy and it soon turn into a violent brawl between them, Namjoon thankful for the fact that a human cannot make him bleed, only resulting in some scars and bruises forming on his face.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Namjoon almost screamed at the guy in between the brawl. “What the hell is wrong with me?” Nate laughed emptily. “What the hell is wrong with _you_? Suddenly attacking me in the middle of nowhere because of what? Some guy who probably cost nothing because of how much of a whore he is?” He laughed even more when Namjoon suddenly attacked him painfully, making his head turn to his left. He just blurred things out when Seokjin was suddenly brought into this.

 

“Now what are you going to do?” Nate asked him, his eyes filling up in amusement. “Let Seokjin know that I’m somewhat cheating on him? Tell me, who do you think he’s gonna believe in, hmm?”

 

“You little fuck!” He then continued punching the guy until his hands went numb and the girl calling for an ambulance. “How dare you-”

 

“You’re quite pathetic, Namjoon,” Nate said, chuckling despite the pain he felt on his face. “You think Seokjin would feel the same way you felt with him? Pathetic. What would Seokjin even say when he realized that you were the one who did this to me?”

 

Namjoon glared at him one more time before running to where the forest is when he heard the obnoxious sound of the ambulance. He didn’t know what happened, when he just turned into a wolf and took off running with blur mind. His head is already filling up with unwanted thoughts of the future. What would Seokjin even say to Namjoon when he knew what he did to Nate? He’d probably not talk to him anymore and not hearing out what he had to say. Better off, Nate would probably tell Seokjin what Namjoon feels for him and ruining things between them. Fuck. He run and run until his feet numb. This is probably the most dreadful day in Namjoon’s life. Seokjin would probably be disgusted to him but how fucking dare he say that Seokjin is a whore. What the fuck is wrong with him. He felt tears finally falling from his eyes; he blinked those away despite being in his wolf form. He completely doesn’t know what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

When he opened his eyes, the already knows something was wrong. He groaned when he almost can’t feel his back, he twisted his body and even howled when he felt pain erupting from it. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and tried to register everything. He looked at the clock on his phone and saw that it was nine am…on Christmas Eve. It was unusually silent…maybe he just wasn’t accustomed to the fact that there were no Christmas trees or lights that Seokjin, Taehyung and Jeongguk usually put around the house. There were no smell of the cookies that Seokjin bakes; there were no smell at all. It makes Namjoon feel like it was just another lonely and cold day.

 

He was surprised when he turned to his left and saw Taehyung looking sadly at him. “It feels quite…different now, huh?” Taehyung didn’t even move closer to Namjoon like he use to when they are talking. “Everything’s falling apart and I don’t know whose fault it is…Maybe I don’t need to blame anyone.” Taehyung sighed and Namjoon looked at him confusedly since he doesn’t even talk like this. “Why did you do this to yourself, Namjoon? The pack’s breaking apart because you can’t voice out what you’ve been feeling for Seokjin all this time and now you’re…late.”

 

Namjoon don’t even want to question what it means because he thinks he already knows what’s happening. “How did you know-“

 

“You don’t need to tell us, Namjoon,” Taehyung smiled emptily. “Even from the distance, we all can see how you look at Seokjin and Seokjin to you…and it suddenly disappeared, is it because of Nate?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows on the guy.

 

“So, Yoongi is really right.” He chuckled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re really dumb when it comes to love. You can’t even see the way Seokjin looks at you like you are God or something.”

 

“Seokjin don’t look at me like that, there’s something possibly wrong with your eyes-” then Taehyung clicked his tongue in acknowledgement. “Ah, so that’s why. You blinded yourself…you blinded yourself that you shrug the way Seokjin felt for you because what replays on your mind is that Seokjin don’t even feel something for you except being your friend.”

 

The air went silent as Namjoon tried to digest what Taehyung was saying until he spoke up. “You’re really creeping me out, Taehyung. Are you sure, you’re okay?”

 

“No, I’m just sad because everyone can feel the pack is falling apart and _collapsing_ one by one.” Taehyung shrugged then said; “Jeongguk’s the only person I could talk to these days, I don’t know what happened to you guys. It’s like you’ve set an invisible barrier between yourselves.” Then Taehyung walked upstairs, pausing when he turned back to Namjoon; “I hope you fix the mess you’ve made to yourself, Namjoon.” _Yeah, because he’s basically confirming that this is all Namjoon’s fault._

 

Namjoon wants to rip his hair from his scalp and just…fuck everything. He can’t even take it anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Christmas Eve and Namjoon stuck sulking alone in the bar. Although there are many people in the club, he feels like he’s all alone. The guy on the bar gave him a small encouraging smile in which Namjoon just ignored and drink whatever was on his cup. He smelt her before he even saw her. He sharply turned to his left and saw a woman, probably his age and smiling ‘sweetly’ at him.

 

“You seem alone on Christmas eve,”

 

“I thought I was not quite obvious,” He said sarcasm dripping on his tone; however the woman just laughed obnoxiously. “You don’t seem like… ‘One’ to me,” The woman then whispered; “Are you the one everyone’s been talking about now, what do you call that? Hmm, a ghoul?”

 

 

                        Namjoon didn’t know what happened next but somehow he ended up sitting, intoxicated with the amount of drinks he consumed and foreign smell of the woman above him. He was feeling dizzy and felt like he couldn’t even stand on his own. Deborah –or whatever her name was– was practically pushing her breast in front of his face. He feels like it was so wrong but he couldn’t stop himself. He just needed a distraction from what’s going on in his life now. At the end of the night, he was left with both of them naked, the girl hovering at him and smiling seductively as she pushed himself up and down his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, I originally planned to detail the last part but I just ran out of inspirations and I don't want to at the same time. I planned this story to only be around 20K-30K anyway soooo...


	7. Chapter 7

It is Christmas and everything’s still …not fine. Yoongi blew out a sigh; Jimin looked at him worriedly but at the same time knowingly. Jimin was sitting between Yoongi’s knees, him on the floor while the blond was sitting on the now cold cushion of theirs. There were no lights, no Christmas trees, and no chocolates no…nothing. It was just a plain day, for them. Jeongguk and Taehyung were off to somewhere in the kitchen, judging by the rustle Yoongi keeps hearing. Hoseok was sleeping on the other sofa, in front of them and Jin and Namjoon were nowhere, Yoongi can’t sense their presence.  He softly pushed his palms towards Jimin’s hair, him practically purring and he closed his eyes.

Everything was so silent yet it was so deafening.

“What happened to Seokjin and Namjoon?” He whispered to himself, Jimin knows he was just wondering aloud so he didn’t answer; just simply continue to close his eyes. _Because really, what happened to them? It’s been what? Days? Weeks? Since Yoongi saw them talk to each other._ He bit his lips when he picked up a heart beats near the house. It was two people? He stands up in alertly, Jimin whining when the ‘warmth’ was taken away from him and replaced by the dull coldness air surrounding him. He eyed his boyfriend, who was now looking at window with his head tilt and eyes wandering around.

It didn’t take long until they all stilled –except Yoongi who saw the people all this time– when the door opened. They were immediately engulfed by the scent of another human on the house. Jeongguk and Taehyung’s head peaked from the kitchen and eyes widening when they saw Nate and Seokjin’s hands holding each other. Nate’s free hand was holding bags and bags from different stores and Seokjin was holding a bouquet of flowers. He was smiling at Nate despite all the attention at the two. Hoseok woke up finally, it’s not like he’s asleep at the first place, and eyed Nate warily.

“Uh,” Seokjin was about to say something when Yoongi interrupted him. “What happened to _your_ face?” He asked, slightly glaring at Nate. Yoongi walked back to Jimin and sat on his front as if he was protecting him. He heard Jimin whine softly at his ear but his focus is still on Nate’s bruised face, almost broke nose and black eye that are not even close to recovering. “Ah, he was attacked by someone yesterday.” Seokjin pouted and smiled. “Good thing he can still make it at Christmas.”

Yoongi hummed, he felt like a leader to all of them whenever Namjoon wasn’t here and he was the only one speaking to them and interrogating the two with questions. “So, what is he doing here?” He saw Seokjin flinching as he was taken aback by Yoongi’s tone. Nate gripped his hands tighter as if it was to assure him.

“I- well,”

“I came here to say that I would like you’re permission to…let’s say, dating Seokjin-”

“What are you doing, Nate?” Yoongi asked, now standing up, arms cross on his chest. “We are not Seokjin’s parents or something and if we would disapprove it’s not like you’re gonna break it off judging by the fact of how tight you’re gripping Seokjin’s hand now.”

“Yoongi-” Jimin whispered at him warily.

“Now, tell me _Nate…_ who really attacked you yesterday?” Yoongi asked. A lot of thoughts are going on his mind right now. “Who, huh? What if the person comes near you again but this time attacked Seokjin instead of you? How could we all be assured that you’re not putting Jin in danger?” Yoongi felt like Seokjin’s parent now even though the guy was older than him.

Seokjin chuckled emptily and eyed Yoongi as if to say ‘ _what-the-fuck-Yoongi’_. “You’re scaring Nate now, Yoongi.” Seokjin said. “We were just going to announce that we are officially together but I guess my _mates_ don’t accept my decision at all so…we better be on our way now,”

“Seokjin, what the-”

The door opened harshly, making Yoongi’s eyes widened because he didn’t sense the person at all. On the door stood Namjoon who looks like he just woke up and been to hell in weeks, eyes slightly watery and face almost red in anger- _no._ Namjoon slowly walk towards the new couple, eyeing their hands then back to Seokjin’s eyes. Seokjin saw the bouquet of flowers harshly thrown on the front door and eyes wandering around, just to not meet Namjoon’s watery ones. He felt the tight grip on his hands once again and him wincing in pain this time. “Stop-” Seokjin whispered but then was interrupted by Nate saying; “I don’t like this guy, Seokjin-”

“You’re telling me that-” Namjoon tried to control his anger he really did but his eyes were starting to be clouded by red and also tears. He breathed in and out, he saw Nate’s face glaring at him despite what he did to him yesterday, and he knew that he should’ve killed him but Seokjin would probably not forgive him at all. His heart ached suddenly, he bit his lips. Earlier, he went to buy flowers for Seokjin, all his favorite kind and went to buy chocolate only to find out the money he earned wasn’t enough. But then everything went downhill when he saw the flowers on Seokjin’s hands, it was of course his favorite but much more than the one Namjoon has bought. “You, two a-are together? Now? Uh,”

I mean, like, he already expected this to happen –them being together– but why’d it hurt so much?

He finally let a few tears slip from his eyes, his pack mates were just watching the scene unfold in front of them silently. Namjoon then stared at the things Nate bought for him and only hurt himself even more when he could’ve worked much more and push himself on his limits just to buy Seokjin all he wants. Of course, of course. “Back the fuck away, Namjoon.” Nate spoke, which made the pack’s eyes widen in shock and surprised. “What are you going to do now to me, Namjoon, tell me? Kill me in front of Seokjin?”

Realization dawned in Seokjin’s eyes and he was silent letting it sink in until he glared at Namjoon. “You! You’re the one who did this?! Namjoon, I- just, fucking hell, why?!” It felt like he’d been crushed into pieces and burned into ashes and Seokjin didn’t even touch him. He just…- Namjoon couldn’t even think, he just stood dumbfounded and didn’t know what to do, he saw Nate smirking at him but he was more focused on the daggers Seokjin kept giving him. “Namjoon, fuck, you’re my _friend_ but what the fuck-”

Namjoon just stared silent of course they are just friends. What did he even expect? He bit his lips and decided to walk away since it’s the only thing he could do…walk away from his problems.  He tried to stay silent as a few tears slip in his eyes and-

“Namjoon!” Seokjin shouted. “Why are you, fuck-”

Then Namjoon felt warm hands gripping his wrist making him turn around but he’s eyes widened in shock when he felt the familiar stinging sensation he felt on his cheeks. He opened his mouth a couple of times and closed it again, facing Seokjin who was still glaring at him. The slap didn’t hurt but …Seokjin, he saw tears are welling up at Seokjin’s eyes and the fire because of the tight grip of Seokjin was still there until he throws it away, as if Seokjin was disgusted at Namjoon. “H-How could you, Namjoon?” Seokjin cried. “I-”

“Come on; yeah, just fucking hurt me already!” Namjoon shouted at Seokjin, him looking at Namjoon with eyes and mouth open. “Make me crazy! Kill me! I don’t care, take everything from me! Just leave me the fuck alone!” Namjoon felt like he couldn’t even control his breathing and mouth anymore. He was breathing madly; he couldn’t stop whatever the words his mouth spoke of. “Do you know, h-how- how I’ve waited for you! Hell, I’d give up everything just fucking ask me too,” Namjoon now cried heavily but it didn’t stop his mouth.

“I can’t- do you know the pain I felt everyday whenever I see you two everywhere! I’ve…I’ve always been here from the start and-”

“Namjoon-”

“No, just,” Namjoon shouted, throwing his hands up and grip his hair tightly. “Fuck, I even let my guard down just for you, Seokjin and you -…you didn’t even do anything! You just sit there, looking all beautiful and shit but you- do you know how much it took me just to say all the strong feeling for you?! I’m completely defenseless when it comes to you but why’d it felt like you just take advantage of it and hurt me many times that I couldn’t even count?! Seokjin, answer me!”

Seokjin stared at him, shock evident on his face but he didn’t answer. He stayed completely still. “Seokjin, I-I love you…” Namjoon cried. “I’ve always loved you from the start but I’m…sorry...I just-” Then Namjoon took off running, he just continued running until he can’t feel his feet. It’s already too late, he has already, completely, fallen in love with Kim Seokjin, maybe this is all he really knows; all he only knew was loving him and it just hurts even more when he can’t even love him back. He run, run and run, he heard voiced shouting after him.

The wind passed him harshly, drying the tears on his eyes. He shouted loudly when he was already alone in the forest and stopped when he knew he was far away from them. He shifted into his wolf form and splayed himself on the snow covering the ground. He looked up, feeling the snow on his face and closed his eyes thinking about…things. He knew he was an idiot, he knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth from the start but the words keep pouring from it.

It just hit him that he said he loved Seokjin…why is he like this? It’s not like Seokjin even care. He opened his eyes once Seokjin’s face when he glared at him flashed on his eyes. Seokjin’s never going to forgive him now, he just knew this. Maybe if he just said what he felt for Seokjin earlier…maybe this won’t happen. Namjoon just hated himself for everything. He thinks he needs to stop pressuring himself but it just came to him that he was the one to blame since he was the one who made this from the start. He shifted back into his human form and felt the need to feel pain.

He looked around and sighed when he didn’t see or sense anyone. He then glanced back to the sky and saw it was blue…just like how he felt. He thinks about Seokjin again, he does love him …love him to the point of hurting himself, maybe this is what love really feels like, pain. He looked at his wrist and he just needs to release tension, he then started to scratch it to the point where he saw the dark brown liquid pouring from it. He didn’t know what happened next when he felt tears pouring again from his eyes. He looked at his fingers and saw it was covered by his own blood.

He saw his skin healing but he just keeps on hurting himself, his wrist were already hurting but when he continued it already felt numb. The snow below him was now in dark shade from his own doing. Why does he feel so alone? Why’d he felt dead inside, as if everything in him just stopped working? He just wanted to tear himself up and just kill himself but why did it felt like something is stopping him? It’s not like he’ll left anyone…his pack mates already hates him and the person he loved the most probably is disgusted by him. He wonders what Seokjin would be thinking about right now. He closed his eyes and stood up; letting his feet lead him off to somewhere. He stopped when he was in front of the familiar brown door.

He knocked twice before the door opened; she looked up at him and smirked.

“It took a short amount of time  for you to get back here,” Deborah said.

-x-

When Namjoon went back, the house as usual was quiet. It was twelve am now, he was sure that the others were either sleeping or were outside of the house. It’s been two days since what happened between him and Seokjin. Namjoon pushed his hands to his hair and sighed heavily, he took his shoes off and went to their...well Seokjin’s room since his clothes had stayed there. He knocked once...twice before deciding to open the door; he was met with the unfamiliar air and look around sighing in what? Relief? When Seokjin was nowhere to be found.

He changed his clothes and sat on the bed, looking around before finally laying on the bed and letting him be engulfed by the faint scent of Seokjin. Fuck, he already missed him.

“Namjoon?” He froze and sat up quickly. He looked to the door and saw Jeongguk staring at him. “If you’re looking for Seokjin-”

“I’m not-”

“-He still hasn’t gone back here since the…incident.” Jeongguk said, now staring at his feet. Namjoon take a sharp breath then asked; “I’ve only been away for two days but why’d it felt like I already missed a year?”

Jeongguk just stayed silent and hesitated before walking to Namjoon and sitting next to him. He stared at him and stated; “Do you really love Seokjin?”

“More than I could’ve imagined.” Namjoon sighed.

                        The day after that, Namjoon was back at the gas station and saw Nate with the same girl he saw last week. He just sighed to himself as he blankly looked at Nate who was smirking at him and ignored him throughout the day.

-x-

 “You know, Seokjin really does love you, right?”

Namjoon glanced up and was surprised when he saw Jimin standing alone in front of him. He opened his mouth and closed it many times; not knowing the right words to respond to the red haired boy. Jimin looked at him sadly and sat in front of Namjoon. The older just stared down to his coffee which was already cold. “Why- …why does all of you say that?” Namjoon spoke bitterly. “You all say that Seokjin loves me and shit-”

“It’s the truth, Namjoon, why can’t you just accept it?”

“If it’s the truth then why is he with the blond fucker now? They’re probably fucking at this moment.” He said, gripping the cup tightly and Jimin’s afraid that it would actually break under his hand because it’s not even a joke anymore…everything he touch gets broken, like Seokjin, “Why are you like that, Namjoon?” Jimin sighed. He then stood up, leaving as fast as he showed up then turned back to look Namjoon in the eye and said; “Just for your information, we are don’t hate you but you need to fix this, mate, you’re destroying yourself.” Then left.

Namjoon just stared back at the coffee and proceeds to gulp it all up.

It’s been -like what- months? Weeks, since he saw Seokjin and since then he still haven’t came back. Taehyung and Hoseok’s birthday passed like a blur. Namjoon felt guilty for bringing them all the problem and it didn’t even help at all when the same night of Hoseok’s birthday, he patted Namjoon’s shoulder and said; _“It’s alright, Namjoon,”_ while looking at him sadly.

Namjoon brought his hands to his face and rubbed it harshly muttering harsh words to himself and-

“Namjoon?” He knew the voice to well. He glanced to where the voice was coming from and saw Seokjin. God, he is still beautiful, it feels like he’s voice just silenced the demons in Namjoon’s head and just, God, he was truly and madly in love with a man that’ll never love him back, why is the world so harsh. It feels like God is probably laughing down at him. “ _Joonie_ , are you okay?” Namjoon stayed silent but his mind completely wandered and was brought back to their past. His heart clenched again as he felt warm hands started rubbing itself to Namjoon’s shoulders.

“Seokjin, I-”

“It’s okay, everything’s fine…not really but you’ll make it out alive, somehow.” He whispered and Namjoon didn’t even know what was happening. If this is real or not? Is Seokjin really standing behind him?

“Seokjin,” Namjoon started then stood up, Seokjin removing his hands from his shoulders and now that they’re eye-level, Namjoon can see the dark circles under Jin’s eyes that he felt guilty. He saw the dead look in Seokjin’s eyes even though he covered it with the smile that didn’t reach his eyes. People can be fooled by it but not Namjoon; he saw it too many times to count. “I feel guilty-”

“You should be, love, you hurt my _boyfriend-_ ”

“I’m saying that…I- you should stay a-away from Nate-” Then Jin burst into fits of laughter.

“I was already going to forgive you, Namjoon but God. Are you delusional? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Seokjin asked, rather loudly and bitterly. Namjoon physically flinched and he still doesn’t know why. “I, Namjoon,”

“No, Seokjin, please listen to me,”

“What are you going to say this time, Namjoon?! Huh? Please, enlighten me- wait, are you going to say that Nate is cheating on me?” Namjoon’s eyes widened and Seokjin saw this then laughed dryly again. “You’re actually going to say that, oh my god. You’re so dumb; I can’t believe I’m even friends with you. Why are going to say that? So I would break it off with Nate and be with you? Oh my god.”

Namjoon was hurting to the point of wanting to kill himself. Each word that comes from Seokjin’s mouth was a direct and deep stab to Namjoon’s heart.

Jin started to stop laughing as he looked at Namjoon again. “I can’t believe I’ve been in love with you for what? Two years?”

“What?” Namjoon’s eyes widened in shock.

“Yes, Namjoon, I’ve been in love with you too but I always thought you just treated me as a friend but it’s already _too late_ , Namjoon.” Seokjin looked at him one last time before walking outside and Namjoon didn’t have it in him to actually follow him and just say all the things he wanted to say. His heart was utterly confused, it was aching in pain but at the same time it was beating loudly.

He was met by silence again and all he could do was grip his phone tightly and he didn’t know why but the next thing that happened he was met with the obnoxious ring of it and the warm voice of his mom interrupted his silence.

“Namjoon?” His mother asked him confusedly. “Son, are you alright?” He felt something dripping on his pants and he looked down and felt more tears dripping from his eyes.

“I’m tired, mom, I feel like I couldn’t do this anymore…I’m trying to be okay, but it just…wasn’t working.” Namjoon cried on the phone. “I’m trying to be fine, mom, but I can’t …I just-”

“Son, what’s wrong? Is this about someone?” Namjoon just stayed silent as he let his mom speak more words. “Namjoon, visit us –you’re father and I- sometimes, we might help-”

“I don’t want to visit that fucker, mom, do I’ve already told you so many times, just leave him already. All he ever did was abuse you both physically and mentally.” He heard the sharp intake of breath. He then heard the loud opening of the door and the unfamiliar yet so familiar scent of someone that’s not from the pack.”Hold on mom,” Namjoon excused and looked at the door. “Deborah?”

-x-

He shifted uncomfortably in his position, his hands trying to stop the man above him. Nate scowled at him. “Why, Seokjin, you don’t want this? I thought you loved me?” Seokjin shivered. He was afraid of Nate this time and he tried to stop him but all he does was pressure him. His hands were on Seokjin’s zipper, trying to open it but Seokjin just wasn’t having it.

“Nate, we could do this some other time but I’m not feeling well, okay?” Seokjin said, smiling emptily at Nate. Nate just continued glaring down at him and said; “I’ve been waiting for months, Seokjin, why can’t you just-” Seokjin was very uncomfortable and tried to push the man away from him. He was shirtless and was sweating like crazy. Nate tried to slightly pinch Seokjin’s exposed nipples only to be shooed away from the man.

“Nate, please, get off of me…you’re hurting me,” He said. Seokjin tried to stare at the guy in the eye but the blond was just glaring at him making him feel small and worthless than he already did. “Just get off of me!” He shouted but then later regretted it as he quickly covers his mouth.

 Nate then stared sweetly at him making him confused. “Of course, Seokjin, you could’ve said it earlier-”

“I’ve been trying to say it to you all this time.” He whispered and smiled at Nate, hoping that it would lift up the tension.

“You know, Seokjin,” Nate said, still smiling ‘sweetly’ at him but as each time passes, it gets creepier. “Why won’t you have sex with me? Do I need to give you money for it to happen since it’s your job years ago isn’t it –To give your whorish body to any man who buys you?”

Jin’s eyes widened in utter shock and slowly he was starting to be disgusted to himself. It came back to him after years of trying not to remember it. His eyes watered and asked; “How did you know that?”

“Oh God!” Nate said, voice dripping in sarcasm. “I’ve guessed it right, Seokjin; you know it’s pretty easy guessing it since you’re a hybrid…that’s what your ‘people’ do now, isn’t it?”

“Fuck you, Nate!” He shouted and get up, successfully doing it thankfully and grabbing his shirt as Nate laughed at him. “And oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you that gays are so fucking disgusting, I wish you all never existed at the first place, you’re just a waste of space…what else?” He laughed. “You are all worthless-”

“Stop!” Seokjin shouted, now full on sobbing as he neared Nate. He slapped him hard only resulting in him laughing even more.

It’s been twenty minutes and Seokjin’s alone in the park. The sun was covered by the dark clouds and it looks like anytime now, the rain will start. He buried his head in his hands and just cry. But one question keeps on bugging him; _why didn’t he feel any pain when Nate told all those words like the pain he felt when he saw Namjoon cry in front of him?_

Maybe all this time, Nate was just an excuse for Seokjin to not love Namjoon. His face flash in his mind when he said Namjoon was delusional. He regretted it so many times but he couldn’t do anything about it since it has already been said. He sob even more when he thinks about Namjoon, what does he feel now? He hiccupped and looked up at the sky when he felt rain pouring down on him but he just let himself be drenched in it. Maybe he never really did love Nate. Maybe it’s his fault; he made Namjoon, out of all people cry in front of him, his decision on being a prostitute two years ago maybe is the reason why no one ever loves him…except Namjoon. But did Namjoon even know that he’s one? Seokjin’s sure if Namjoon knew that, he would be disgusted by Seokjin and leave him alone.

His mind started to wonder about all the families he broke when the wife caught his husband doing not so innocent things to Seokjin. He regretted it so many times and sometimes hate himself for it-

( _“Yes, baby, that’s right.” The man above him moaned, while continuing to pound in Seokjin’s ass. He faked a moan just so the man knew he was enjoying this even though in his mind he was already throwing up everything he ate. The man was already in his fifties and he smell gross and alcohol. The room they were in was a total mess and Seokjin wouldn’t even agree to this if it wasn’t for the large amount of cash the man gave him. His thinks about how the man even had the money to ‘rent’ Seokjin since his house was a disaster and is in need of cleaning._

_The man’s –whose name was still unknown and it’s not like Seokjin gave a fuck about it– legs stutter bringing him into a disgusting orgasm as his seed filled Seokjin. Seokjin didn’t even came let alone be hard because all he thinks about how disgusting the man above him is but the man seem to not mind since his eyes was close in bliss and it didn’t even take two minutes for the door to burst open revealing a red faced woman. She looked at Seokjin and the man, who Seokjin was sure to be her husband._

_Tears well in her eyes and the man pulled out of Seokjin, trying to cover himself up. Seokjin already witnessed many couples break up in front of him and this is indifferent to him. The woman then neared Seokjin and not a second pass; she delivered a sharp slap on his face. This too, it wasn’t different, he experienced much more physical pain._

_“How could you?!” The woman cried and Seokjin took this his cue to leave the house._

_-x-_

_“So how’s your work?” Yoongi laughed. They were in a bar, Yoongi has been Seokjin’s friend for too long and they practically know each other, Yoongi being a ghoul and Jimin being his boyfriend who’s also involved in witchcraft. “Same old shit, as usual.” Seokjin shrugged as he drowned in the glass. Jimin got back from the bar and brought another batch of alcoholic drinks._

_“Don’t you guys get pregnant? Like a baby-ghoul or something judging by how many times you’ve had sex?” Seokjin asked, mind intoxicated with the smell of the bar the liquid he’s draining. Jimin burst into laughter and literally slapped himself to stop laughing and drawing so much attention from unwanted people. “We’re already dead, Seokjin, we can’t do that.” Yoongi said calmly._

_Seokjin sighed sadly and said; “I desperately wanted a baby of my own but these filthy men can’t give me…”_

_“It’s alright, Seokjin, you’ll find the right man for you. Besides, have you met Namjoon? Our friend? He’s almost at the same state as you.” Seokjin’s eyes glanced at them in interest before the subject died down. “I’m bored,” Seokjin pouted. Yoongi then looked like he got an amazing idea of his then said; “Wanna make a bet?” Jimin’s ears twitched then looked at the two._

_“Okay…”_

_“I bet my boyfriend.” Yoongi said then laughed. Seokjin rolled his eyes and said, “Well, there’s nothing I’d bet so…I bet myself.”_

_Yoongi laughed again. Seokjin asked; “Remind me, why we are doing this again?”_

_“Because we’re bored and got nothing to do that’s why.” Yoongi said. “Besides, it’s not like you got anything more well to do in your life. You’re literally stuck by you’re so called ‘masters’ or whatever cringy name you decide.”_

_“They are not my master, alright?” He groaned. “They are just filthy men whose wives can’t satisfy them as much as I do.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Yoongi waved him off. “So are we gonna continue this bet or not?”_

_Seokjin rolled his eyes. “The winner decides the rules. So, you decide, you won last time.”_

_“Thank you for reminding me, my good friend.” Yoongi muses. “Okay, the loser lost all his memories that has something to do with this game and loses the memory after the winner as well. Deal?”_

_“I didn’t even get you, I’m sorry I didn’t catch up-”_

_Yoongi rolled his eyes and said; “Okay, how many seconds does that man in front of us collapse on the chair he’s sitting on?”_

_“Five seconds.” Seokjin smirked._

_“Three seconds from now.” Yoongi said, then they both eyed the man, silently counting in their brains one, two, three before Yoongi smiled triumphantly at Seokjin. “Jimin,” Yoongi said, still smirking. Seokjin just pouted and let himself be put under Jimin’s stupid spell. “You’ll get your memories back after I remind you what happened today, okay?”_

_Seokjin nodded._ )

It’s the first time he saw Namjoon and all he could think about was how beautiful he was and still is despite his naked state in front of him His lips were so plump and his eyes were curved adorably and his cheeks was so cute that Seokjin just wanted to pinch it happily. Seokjin sighed then stood up, walking back to the house, hoping that Namjoon would forgive him despite him saying that he’s delusional. Seokjin knows it isn’t easy, on his way, he saw Nate sucking a girl’s lips but he didn’t felt anything making him question if he’s already numb but his heart thump whenever he thinks about Namjoon.

-x-

Someone screamed and Namjoon glanced up at Taehyung whose eyes are widened as he looked at the body below him and Namjoon’s hands. Namjoon just stared blankly, everything happened so fast that his min didn’t even catch up. One second, Deborah went into their pack ad forcing herself despite Namjoon telling her no which soon lead to them fighting and the next second there was an unconscious body below him whose face matched Deborah. Namjoon blinked slowly as Taehyung continued to shout; “What have you done?!” Causing his other pack mates, beside Seokjin, hurriedly go downstairs.

“What the fuck, Namjoon?!” Hoseok shouted, eyes widened in shock. “Don’t you know who that girl was? That’s fucking Deborah! The _pack leader_ of the biggest vampire packs in the south!” _Oh shit._ Namjoon’s mouth agape, he just caused another war between two packs. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “Namjoon, you little fuck!” Hoseok continued to scream only to Yoongi to shout at him, silencing him instantly. Maybe he should researched more about the person he had been with before having an affair with him or her.

“What happened?” Yoongi was calm because well he’s Yoongi.

“She tried to have sex with me but I declined and she just went all storms on me…look, I’m sorry.” Namjoon smiled sheepishly.

“How could you smile at this moment?!” Jeongguk asked in bewilderment as he looked at the body below him. He flinched visibly and looked at Namjoon. “I don’t know...” Namjoon said.

“Okay, we need to dispose this body without others scenting her…” Yoongi said, Jimin nodding behind him as he quickly think of places as if he’s used to it. “Let’s dispose it to the farthest river from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been days since I've updated, I'm sorry, the connection here just sucks and well I'm back again....!  
> SPOILERS:  
>  _Next chapter is an awkward sex._


	8. Epilogue Pt. 1

 

It’s been a month and thankfully, no one still hasn’t figured it out that Namjoon was the one who killed Deborah. Seokjin and he still haven’t talked and the pack was slightly (?) better when they screamed at each other the day Namjoon killed her so killing Deborah actually did something good for all of them. Namjoon can’t help but laugh at it all, killing Deborah has already sunk in his mind but he still hasn’t felt anything. He continued working at the gas station and was surprised when he haven’t see Nate with Seokjin but Seokjin wasn’t in a good mood at the moment.

He –as well as other pack members– hears him crying at night and no one knew why since he ignored everyone who asked him why. The thought that the two already broke up but Namjoon doesn’t want to get his hopes up and he shouldn’t be thinking about this when upstairs the person he loves as crying his heart out. His heart ached when this time he haven’t heard anything in _their_ room. He didn’t even think twice before running upstairs and bursting the door open. He regretted his decision when Seokjin quickly stood up, eyes and nose red from the crying. He just realized that Seokjin just fell asleep and he interrupted it, Namjoon wants to bang his head on the concrete.

“Namjoon?” Seokjin asked quietly, eyes blurred from his tears and his voice slightly cracked but it was still the most angelic thing Namjoon has heard. He scented another ghoul but when he looked behind him, the door at the same time lock and he heard Yoongi’s distinct footstep. He’s gonna kill that blond haired boy later-

“Namjoon, can you please sleep here with me?” Namjoon’s poor heart beat so hard that he thinks it’s gonna explode. “Uh-” Namjoon stuttered thinking twice but then Seokjin’s ‘please’ stopped all his thoughts as he quickly walked to wear the bed was. Seokjin was already on his back, looking at Namjoon expectantly. Namjoon awkwardly snuggled close to Seokjin and his breath stopped when he felt the familiar warmth of Seokjin’s arms as he wrapped it around Namjoon who was still and his eyes didn’t left the ceiling above him.

“I miss you…I miss you,” Seokjin said. Even though the line was cheesy, Namjoon didn’t say something since everything felt so right at this moment. Seokjin’s arms wrap around him and his breath on Namjoon’s right shoulder blades.

“Seokjin…” Namjoon wanted to say something but he found his tongue tied up and he can’t speak without stuttering. “Why are you crying? What happened?” He heard Seokjin take a sharp intake of breath as he look down at Seokjin, breath stopping as he eye contacted with his. “Can you keep a secret?” Seokjin whispered and Namjoon felt like they were back years ago when they act like teenage girl and it felt…great.

Namjoon nodded.

“Nate and I…” Namjoon’s head was being filled with thoughts about the two of them. Seokjin looked down as rubbed his palm against Namjoon’s clothed chest. “We break up and I – I just cried but it feels like it wasn’t because of it. He said some…things, like how gays should be- I’m babbling, oh my god.” Seokjin said. “Namjoon?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry…about calling you delusional. It’s just that…I-”

“Shh,” Namjoon smiled down at him. “It’s alright; we are alright now, aren’t we?” Seokjin nodded.

Namjoon felt the heavy weight lift up from him. It felt like he was finally free. It felt like the demons from his head finally disappeared and was replaced by all of Seokjin. Of course, he would forgive Seokjin because he was so fucking in love with him that he’d do anything to please him and have all he need.

“Namjoon?” Seokjin stated again. “I’m sorry…for everything, I know you can’t forgive me but I’m just so sorry, this has been the shittiest year for us.”

“I know,” Namjoon smiled fondly and looked at Seokjin like he was the moon. Namjoon will and always be fascinated by the moon since it was so beautiful and keeps on providing light when the night comes. He felt contented and…everything. “Seokjin, I love you…” His heart momentarily stopped when Seokjin chuckled.

“I love you, Namjoon.” Seokjin smiled and wrapped his arms tighter.

Somewhere below them, they heard the celebratory cheers of their pack mates. Seokjin just laughed softly against Namjoon’s shoulders.

Seokjin then proceeds on rolling above Namjoon and Namjoon’s old heart can’t take it anymore. Seokjin slowly, as if testing the waters, neared Namjoon’s face and he smiled when his eyes met Namjoon’s wide ones. They were so close right now and Namjoon can feel Seokjin’s breath against is face and it felt like home. This was his home. Seokjin was his home. Soon enough, Seokjin pushed his lips on Namjoon’s, who just stopped and Seokjin let it be, their lips just smashed against each other without any movements at all. Namjoon moved it slowly, hearing Seokjin happily hummed, he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

His hands found Seokjin’s waist and back as his right hand gripped his thin waist and the other keeps sliding on his back. He let Seokjin enter his mouth and he didn’t even fight, he just let it be. No matter how much he say it to himself, it felt like everything was already fine, it felt like a relief and contentment as he opened his eyes and saw Seokjin’s close ones. He was so beautiful. Seokjin then brought his lips back at Namjoon, him feeling Namjoon smile against him. Seokjin gripped the end of Namjoon’s shirt and get him out of it. He then lifts up his own shirt and saw Namjoon admiring his chest. He flushed pink as his eyes contacted Namjoon’s.

“You’re so beautiful,” Namjoon whispered, as if he didn’t mean it to say out loud. Seokjin chuckled again despite the feeling he felt in his own chest. Namjoon heard the loud thumping of his own chest but didn’t pay attention to it, this is all about Seokjin. “I love you,” Seokjin said, eyeing him fondly and even though he said it the second time, it still didn’t stop his heart from beating so hard that this time it’s gonna explode. He felt warm fingers gripping the end of his pants and saw Seokjin giving him a questioning look, he just nodded and asked; “Do you really want this?...Because it’s okay, if you don’t- I’m not pressuring you or anything-”

“Namjoon, just shut up,” Seokjin laughed, Namjoon flushed and then didn’t think twice before rolling both of them over, him being on top of Seokjin and the older guy blushing madly at the new position. Namjoon then opened the zipper of Seokjin’s pants and rolled it off of him. Namjoon then looked at him one last time before palming him still on his boxers. The hot and almost silent room was interrupted by Seokjin’s loud moan. Namjoon looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed before continuing to rub friction on Seokjin’s cock. Namjoon then pulled his boxers off, Seokjin humming softly as he eyed the guy.

Namjoon grabbed the lube from the drawer –he didn’t even question it– and opened it, dripping almost all of the continents to his fingers. He removed his boxers and rubbed his cock with it before pressing a finger on Seokjin’s hole. He moaned and continued to push against Namjoon. “M-more,” Seokjin stuttered. “Namjoon, please.”

The guy pushed in his middle and index finger together, him not missing the way Seokjin’s hole engulfed it greedily and clenched on it. He thrust his fingers in and out before accidentally hitting the bundle of nerves that made Seokjin arch his back and let out a huge moan. “Namjoon,” Seokjin opened his eyes from the bliss and motioned Namjoon to come closer. Namjoon did and almost immediately, he felt the familiar warmth of his lips against him. They were not even fighting for dominance it’s just like their lips were just pressed together and moving in slow motion as they breathe each other’s scents. Before Namjoon could even think first, he pushed his cock in Seokjin’s hole and the both of them moaned. He was engulfed by the warmth surrounding him and it didn’t even help when Seokjin keeps on clenching around him.

He let Seokjin adjust and not a minute later he whispered something the sounds like ‘move’ and Namjoon take this the cue to deliver hard thrusts into him. Seokjin moaned even more higher. Namjoon’s hips meeting his and the sound of skin meeting skin was obscene. The bed post was already thumping hard to the wall loudly and Namjoon felt something familiar building in his stomach. He sharpened his thrust even more; the moans coming from Seokjin’s mouth came even more. Namjoon flipped Seokjin over, him pulling out, placing Seokjin on his chest and head buried in the pillow and his ass high up in the air, then Namjoon pushed in immediately. He continued with his thrust. Seokjin let out a loud scream when he finally came, white ribbons painting the already white sheets. Namjoon then came closer to the older guy, biting his neck and practically owning him as he felt his hips stuttering as he came, seed burying deep inside Seokjin.

Namjoon turned Seokjin in front of him and smiled tiredly at the older guy. “I love you,”

Seokjin opened his eyes lightly and Namjoon saw the tears pouring from it. He grinned at Namjoon and said; “I love you, Namjoon.”

 

-x-

 

When they both went downstairs after hours of accidentally sleeping in, they were both greeted with Hoseok and Jeongguk’s obnoxious singing that oddly resembles a famous song about being married. Hoseok smiled at them and Seokjin just chuckled. “It’s time to party!” Taehyung shouted, already sounding like he took a couple of sips from the two bottles he’s holding. “Whoop!” He then danced oddly which made all of his pack mates laugh, including Yoongi. Despite no music, he just continued thrusting his hips in the air and then followed Jeongguk who just smiled at him bewilderment but then joined. The two laugh, surrounding the whole house.

“So you two finally did it after large, uncountable, times I pressure you into it.” Yoongi said when the two sat on the cushion next to where Yoongi and Jimin are. “I thought this would never happen because of how much dumb you two are.”

Seokjin just rolled his eyes fondly and turned to Namjoon who just chuckled at him. “Yoongi,” Seokjin said and said man turned at him amusedly.  “Can you, like, kill us in your story so we wouldn’t be in it anymore? I’ve been reading your drafts and let’s just say I’m scared.”

Namjoon looked around them, Yoongi and Jimin close to each other with their hands all tied up, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jeongguk in their own world and most importantly, Seokjin’s hands wrapped around him. He sighed happily; maybe he already found his ‘home’. Sometimes a ‘home’ cannot just be bricks that are stack up lifelessly together; and sometimes it’s just a pair of warm bright eyes and a loud beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkward ...you know. Anyway, this is not the end, it's a part of the end if you want a happy ending but again not everything has a happy ending. Continue to Epilogue Pt. 2 if you want to skip the next chapter which I'm already warning now, it has a lot of things that might trigger some of you. 
> 
> SPOILERS: It contains suicide. Good luck.


	9. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

CHAPTER NINE

“Taehyung, no!” Seokjin’s eyes widened when he saw the guy. “No, no, no, you’re gonna burn the whole house down!” He panicked.

The guy was on top of the counter, two empty wine bottles still grasping between his two hands, eyes half open and his feet was dangling on top of the stove; which is turned on and the fire blaring from it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Seokjin didn’t know what to do and the last thing he knew was that Taehyung was eyeing him happily and screaming; “I’m going down!” Then jump into Seokjin. He groaned once his ass hit the ground but thankfully that was not his head.

“What the fuck is going on-” Namjoon stepped into the kitchen and eyes widened in panic when he saw the now burning stove.  “Seokjin-”

“Just turn off the fucking stove, god damnit!”Seokjin shouted and Namjoon fumbled with it since the fire was almost at the button.

“I got it, I got it!” Hoseok came into the kitchen, eyes half opened as well and in his hands grasp the red fire distinguisher. He was drunk, fuck. “Hoseok, can you please give me that?” Seokjin asked, faking his sweetness since he knows how Hoseok and drunk together mean. Hoseok turned to him looking more offended than ever and hugging the fire distinguisher to his chest.

“Why do you want it? I got it first! Go find your own!” Hoseok’s attitude turned more childish that he already was whenever he was deadass drunk. “Hoseok, mate, please give it to me,” Namjoon said sternly. Hoseok eyed him in frightened and just throw it to Namjoon harshly, thankfully Namjoon got it without any word and sprayed it across the whole room, putting off the fire and bringing the kitchen in disaster more than it already was. Seokjin heard the loud padding of feet away from them and saw Hoseok rubbing his eyes while running away from the kitchen screaming “White substance!” repeatedly.

Seokjin stayed still and silent, even though he felt Taehyung drooling on his shoulders. Namjoon turned to look at Seokjin and chuckled, offering a hand towards him. Seokjin gripped it for leverage and softly pushing Taehyung up. He tightened his hands on his waist and whispered to Namjoon; “Come on, help me, love.” Namjoon just nodded and brought Taehyung’s body to him, Seokjin supporting and covering his head just in case it gets bump on the ceiling.

When they came into the living room, Yoongi and Jimin were fast asleep, legs tangling together and Jeongguk on the floor, confetti covering his nose. Seokjin made a noise that sounded a frightened one and dropped his knees in front of Jeongguk, pulling all of the glossy paper out of his nose. Jeongguk’s eyes opened midway and smiled sleepily when he saw Seokjin. “Mom?”

“No, honey, I’m Seokjin-”

“Mom.” Then get back to sleep. Jeongguk fall fast asleep as fast as he woke up with a small smile fitting his face, Seokjin just grinned softly at the boy and went to Namjoon and Taehyung again.

 

-x-

 

The two –Namjoon and Seokjin– were driving to Namjoon’s parents (who are both werewolves). Seokjin humming happily as he stared at the forest entering his field of vision and Namjoon driving with a small smile on his face. Namjoon really intended to go visit his own parents since it’s been a while since he did so and Seokjin was in the right time since he’d like to introduce him as his boyfriend officially. Namjoon looked at Seokjin and smiled when he saw his pretty face and his heart thumped even more when Seokjin turned towards him.

“Namjoon?”

“Yeah?”

“Eyes on the road, now.”

He chuckled and tightly gripped Seokjin’s hands in his and him enjoying the warmth it was giving off. Namjoon smiled when the familiar brown and white house came into view. He parked into the car and get out, jogging to where Seokjin’s door were and the older chuckling while mumbling something that sounds like ‘gentleman’. He just stared on the floor whilst blushing madly. They just entered the house without any other word because that’s what Namjoon’s parents said to him; _“It’s your own house son, you’re welcome anytime.”_ But was surprised when Namjoon heard a loud cry that oddly sounds like it belongs to his mother. Seokjin and he eyed each other while Namjoon gripping his hands more tightly. Another scream erupted the whole _silent_ house and Namjoon didn’t even hesitate when he quickly run towards the living room. He instantly felt the nostalgia coming back to him but then snap back to reality when he heard something breaking. He dragged Seokjin towards him and both of them let out a gasp of surprise when they saw the scene in front of him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Namjoon whispered but then shouted; “Stop!” His father didn’t even look at him; he saw his mother eyeing him warily and shock evident in her eyes. “You fuck!” He let go of Seokjin’s hands and quickly dashed towards his father, whose arms are on the air, ready to hurt his mother again. Namjoon didn’t even know what happened next when the next thing he knew, he was tightly gripping the broken bottle and blood dripping from it. He heard his mother screaming and Seokjin pulling his shirt to drag him away from his father. His father eyed him in betrayal and was about to grip Namjoon when the sound of bottle hitting a skull echoed around.

His mother and Seokjin screamed at the same time but Namjoon couldn’t stop himself. He thinks about the times when he was just a child and his hiding to get away from the scene unfolding in front of his young, innocent eyes. He remembers when his father and some other person that he doesn’t know moaned in pleasure from the paper thin walls. He remembers the time his mother cried in her sleep every night while his father went out. He remembers that time when he tried to block his ears from the sound of screaming and crying that came from her mother. He remembers it all and while he was at it, he was brought back to reality when someone finally hauled him down, dropping the bottle and shattering into millions of pieces. He felt the familiar warmth of Seokjin around him and the tears pouring to his shoulders but he just stared blankly at his father whose eyes were now close and wasn’t breathing.

“N-Namjoon…” His mother cried and gripped his husband’s hands to her. “Why? Just why? How could you do this…to your own father?” He heard his mother hiccupped but he was just stuck on his own world and all he can do was stare blankly at his bloody hands and feel the tears still pouring to his shoulder. He looked at his mother and saw her looking at the person holding him. Her eyes turned cold, shock, angry and…disgusted.

“You!” His mother then stand up suddenly pulling Seokjin’s hair so tightly that he didn’t even notice until he felt pain on his scalp. He yelped and Namjoon immediately sprung into action as he pushed his own mother’s hands away from Seokjin. “You!” She repeated while tears where again streaming down her eyes. “You’re the one who caused this!” And Namjoon has never been so confused in his own life. Seokjin stared at her in shock as he looked at the lifeless man and back to her. Realization dawned into him as he step back and eyes watering again. “Seokjin?” Namjoon whispered feeling like a little kid again, lost in all things people talk about.

Her mother cried; “He’s the one!”

“What?” Namjoon asked, brows furrowing.

“He fucked your father Namjoon. Can’t you understand that?” She said and Namjoon went silent as he let the words sink in. “He’s the guy who fucked your father while I was busy working my ass off-” She said disgustingly to Seokjin, the man silent as he gripped his shirt and look at Namjoon. “Namjoon, I-”

“Is this t-true?” Namjoon’s voice was shaking at the moment and he felt like his world is slowly falling apart on his own hands.  “Seokjin, y-you wouldn’t lie to me right?” But the burst of fresh tears falling from his eyes was a confirmation and he felt like someone just stepped on his heart and he didn’t register what happen next when his anger burst over as he stared at Seokjin, the older just staring at the ground in shame. “It was a long time ago, Namjoon, I swear I’m not-”

“You’re not what? You’re not doing it again?” Namjoon laughed bitterly and wiped his bloody hands on his face he stepped back as if he was disgusted to be near Seokjin. “The whole time…the one I love was– fucking my dad,” He laughed and wiped his hands to his pocket and gripped the keys tightly, throwing it near Seokjin’s feet. “Is that the reason why you’re crying every night when I met you?” Seokjin cried again and Namjoon just blew out a sigh and pushed his feet on the ground, turning back to Seokjin. He felt hands gripping his wrist as he did, he shrug it off as soon as it came. He turned around and said while bitterly smiling; “Goodbye, Seokjin.”

-x-

His fingers were shakily gripping the bottle as he looked at himself on the mirror. Layers and layers of bags under his eyes were heavy, he stared at himself disgustingly and the words that came from Nate. The words cut through his already bloody chest as he stared at his wrist. He breathed heavily when he saw the blood dripping slowly from it, layers and layers of lines scattered around his wrist. He dropped the contents of the bottle to his hands and watched as small red pills went to the clogged sink. He brought his hands to his mouth and didn’t even think twice before drowning all of it. He laughed bitterly and slowly pulled himself on the bathtub, water splashing everywhere as he did so. The lines on his wrist hurt but the feeling in his chest hurts even more. He hissed in pain but then drop his head on the edge of the tub. He quickly grip the picture of the seven of them, his fingers slowly tracing them all as he smiled in each one of them.

His fingers delicately stopped at Namjoon and he felt salty tears coming out from his eyes again, he sighed heavily and brought the lighter, lighting the picture on fire. He watched fascinated as it erupted in orange flames and ashes drop on the tub and the floor. He coughed and brought the blade near his wrist. He deserves this, because he’s such a _slut_ and a _waste of space_. _One. Two. Three._ He continued until he can’t even count it anymore. The red liquid dripping to the tub making it in the shade of red. _Why am I like this?_ He thinks bitterly. He felt the sleep he’s been waiting for all this time came to him as he smiled on the ceiling, eyes slowly dropping and whispering; _“Why?”_

-x-

“Namjoon, where the fuck are you?!” Yoongi asked, sounding very scared this time as he continued; “I can’t find Seokjin and you’re not here…there are humans outside Namjoon, they have weapons, where the fuck are you?!” He only laughed bitterly, hearing Yoongi sighing in frustration. He flinched when he heard the shriek of someone and the feet padding and panting on the receiver. He also heard the sharp intake of breath as the line went silent for a moment. “N-Namjoon-” Yoongi shakily whispered. “S-Seokjin…he’s dead.” That’s the only thing he heard when he felt the sharp sting on his chest, making the thin shirt he’s wearing slice on the middle and exposing his chest on the air. His phone dropped to the ground as he look over the bridge and saw a group of people glaring at him while holding a large gun he can’t identify.

He hissed in pain and backed away only to found out he’s near the edge of the bridge. The people walked slowly towards him and Namjoon thinks; _Maybe this is how it all end, the pain, the suffering…everything._ He felt another sting on his chest and look down only to see the black blood rising from his chest and dripping to his lower body. He smiled bitterly as he felt the scar that Seokjin left on his chest when they first met. He traced it slowly and thought that; _I didn’t even do anything good to my pack mates, how could they even say that I’m their leader?_ He felt tears springing onto his eyes and remembered all the moments he had with Jin. He’s always treasure them forever. He remembers his eyes crinkle when he smiles, he remembered the warm feeling he felt in his chest whenever he hears Seokjin laugh. He remembers the way he felt whenever Seokjin touch him and everything about Seokjin.

This is the end. He can feel his conscience slipping from him as he smiled bitterly onto the air, body dangling over the edge as he felt another pressure on his back this time. Until he felt his body dropping to the water below him, he felt the breeze of air passing through him and finally felt water engulfing his system. Even with his last breath, all he can think of is how he truly, deeply loves Seokjin and hope that they will meet again, sometime.

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already through with this shitty story, I can't believe. The chapter title is so dramatic I can't even, it's not even that good and I can't even write well and I suddenly cannot english.


	10. Epilogue Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and I'm sad.

“I killed you two off of my story; can you please stop whining now?” Yoongi said harshly, looking at the tangled-limb couple on the brown sofa in front of him. The two cheered tiredly and Yoongi just smiled fondly but didn’t let anyone see it except for the person beside him. “How’s the story?” Jimin smiled up at him, he only smiled back and said; “I think I’ve put an end to it, hopefully.”

Jimin just chuckled and ask; “Where the hell are Hoseok, Taehyung and Jeongguk?”

“Somewhere around this place, probably sucking each other’s dick.” Yoongi said, blankly while typing something on his laptop.

“Hey, Yoongi?” Seokjin’s head rose from Namjoon’s tight grip on him, the younger groaning and whining at the lost of contact. Yoongi rolled his eyes and hummed questionably at Seokjin. “Can you be my guest at EatJin? I mean everyone finally figured out that I’m the Seokjin in your famous gay novel.” Yoongi think about it for a moment and nodded, saying; “I think it’s time I finally revealed my identity, people still don’t know who I look like and besides, it’s not like I have anything to lose, right?”

Seokjin smiled happily then buried himself back to Namjoon’s deadly grip. Yoongi sighed in contentment and dropped his fingers to push and massage the scalp of his boyfriend, him practically purring from it as he close his eyes while grinning. “I’ve ended one of my books; I think I have an idea of what to write next.”

“Possibly, between you and I?” Jimin asked sweetly and Yoongi originally planned to write something about Seokjin and Namjoon again just to piss them off but the smile Jimin is giving off made him change his original plans. “Yeah, sure.” He whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY THE END. I'M SORRY IF IT'S SHORT BUT SUDDENLY I'VE BEEN INSPIRED TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE AND LOST THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS ONE FUCK I'M SORRY. Anywayyyy, we're finally done. If you have comments or questions about the story, just leave them below this, I'm sure I've made a plot hole. Sorry for the wrong grammar, I keep telling myself to correct it but I'm just too lazy. And, have a good day, everyone. Please leave Kudos!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or suggestion or Kudos, I don't know, but it'll make me happy. (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
